Still Be Free
by Vixen1
Summary: Lately it seems that relationships in the dojo have been tense...The love is there, but Kenshin fears telling Kaoru, and Kaoru fears telling Kenshin... not to mention a streak of bad luck... will anything ever change? --COMPLETE!--
1. Goodnight, Good Night

Still Be Free 

~~~Hey everyone! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Vixen. Usually I tend to write GW/SM crossovers, but occasionally I step outside myself and attempt something new. I've wanted to write a Rurouni Kenshin for quite sometime, but I've refrained simply because I haven't wanted to spoil the excellence of the series with a pitiful attempt. Now I'm ready to give it a go, so please be patient! Sometimes I write long fics, sometimes short, sometimes dark, and usually sarcastic. I don't know how this one will turn out, I never do. Just go with the flow! Much love- Vixen~~~

~RATED R- I never know where I'll go in a fic. Lots of lime, mild violence, adult themes.

~I DO NOT BELIEVE IN DISCLAIMERS

Chapter One: Goodnight, Good Night

*The night air was heavy with a dampness that was unusual for the time of year. The thickness had set in earlier in the evening, and the dark ominous clouds that covered the blackened sky foretold of the weather that was about to be unleashed on the city of Tokyo and the surrounding countryside. 

No one walked the streets on such a night- not even the ruffians that typically enjoyed moonless nights for their criminal activities. Everything about the night seemed evil, and no one was willing to risk falling under the spell that had been cast over the land.

Then again, Kenshin thought wirily, Kamiya Kaoru was not just anyone. On the contrary, she was a great someone. A someone of great intelligence, a someone of great wit, a someone, of great skill, a someone of great beauty, and a someone who was very dear to him.

Kenshin sighed to himself and looked out upon the courtyard of the dojo. In the center stood Kaoru. Her kimono had been traded for a fighting gi that made more movement possible. Her long black hair with navy highlights was pulled into a taunt ponytail high atop her head, and her bokken gripped firmly between her hands in a stance that screamed strength and stability. Kenshin's trained eyes could pick out her slightly labored breathing, the beads of sweat that gathered along her forehead, and the intensity that plagued her tired azure eyes.

Again and again she thrust the bokken into the night air, her breath clouding before her in ghostly white plumes and wafting away like smoke in a breeze. Her pink-stained lips were parted slightly, and with every move she made, a light grunted of effort managed to sneak its way through them. Each controlled movement rippled through her muscles, and Kenshin fought back the groan that rose in the back of his throat.

"Miss Kaoru." He finally formed her name upon his lips. She paused in her kata, alarmed and surprised to find him standing there.

"Kenshin? What are you doing out here? You should be asleep." Her soft voice echoed in his ears musically.

"I'm sorry Miss Kaoru, but this unworthy one heard noise and grew concerned. I did not know you trained so late in the evening."

"Oh." Kaoru's face became lightly tinged with a pink hue. "I don't usually. But tonight…" She trailed off. Kaoru was no longer surprised that Kenshin would be watching her. In fact, she was angry with herself for not realizing he would wake with her noise. And she hadn't even heard him leave the dojo.

"Why tonight?" Kenshin asked, his eyes questioningly soft. Those were the same eyes Kaoru loved so deeply. Such soft violet eyes that held innocence and compassion. Then her eyes darkened.

"I simply couldn't sleep."

"I see." She was lying to him. At least, she was not telling the entire truth. After living with her for so long in the dojo, Kenshin had learned to tell when Kaoru was not being completely honest with him- and this was one of those times. But why? She never lied without good reason- and she _never_ lied to him.

"Well, I think I'll go in now." Kaoru said uncertainly. Lowering her bokken, she looked up to see that Kenshin's eyes were no longer that gentle violet; instead they were a harsh amethyst. He knew she was lying. Kaoru could feel blood rush to her cheeks as embarrassment flooded through her veins. She hated lying to people, and lying to Kenshin of all people…

"I'll draw your bath." Kenshin finally decided to ignore her secrecy. 

"A, a bath?" Kaoru blinked. Thank goodness he wasn't going to push her into telling him anything. 

"Yes." He smiled warmly. "You must be hot and sweaty after your training. I'll go quickly."

"Oh no, Kenshin, it's fine. Don't worry about it. You shouldn't even be up this late, let alone working! Really, I'll do it."

"Miss Kaoru, please allow this unworthy one to assist you."

"Kenshin." Kaoru felt the urge to growl at him. He was the must annoying man she had ever met! Always thinking he was undeserving, disgraceful for his past deeds. It drove her to the brink of insanity to see him wallow in his own grief as he did. In fact, it broke her heart.

"Miss Kaoru?" He asked. What was she hiding? She seemed to be so secretive tonight, first with her lie, and now with her words. He knew she wasn't telling him what she was thinking, and it greatly perturbed him.

"I'm sorry. Kenshin, don't worry about the bath. I can do it. Please, go to sleep. You must be tired- after all, you, Yahiko and Sano did have a busy morning." Both she and Kenshin grinned at the memory of the day they has only just completed. 

She, Kenshin, Yahiko and Sano had been in town helping to rebuild a home that had burned down in a fire a few nights earlier. But Sano and Yahiko had decided that they needed a break, and had bothered Kenshin until the redheaded man had relented. Kaoru had watched them head down towards the river to cool off, and watched when they walked back up the bank, Yahiko laughing hysterically at the two men, who were soaking wet. They wouldn't tell her exactly how it had happened, but apparently Kenshin had 'lost his balance' and fallen in- dragging Sano along for the ride.

"It was a nice way to cool off, that is certain, indeed it is." But Kaoru caught his blush and knew that he, too, was not saying all he was thinking.

As they stood there in silence, each shifting their eyes to watch anything but the other, small drops of chilled liquid began to plop onto the dust ground. Little clouds of dust puffed up from where the raindrops landed, but soon the ground was too wet for even the dust.

"Miss Kaoru, please, let me draw you a bath. You'll catch cold if you don't come in and get warm right away." Kaoru nodded. Sheathing the bokken, she quickly made her way onto the deck that surrounded the dojo. Wiping the rain from her cheeks and ringing out her damp hair, she failed to notice Kenshin gaping at her openly.

He stood, awed by her incredible beauty. Even with her hair wet, clinging to her neck and face, even with her clothes, semi-soaked and dirty with sweat and dust, even with her sword at her side and dirt streaking her pale cheeks, she was beautiful. Kenshin swallowed hard, wishing dearly that he could reach out and take her into his arms. He wanted to hold her, to feel her body close and pressing against him. To feel her soft skin, to run his hands through her silky hair, to taste her sweet lips… he wanted her.

"Goodnight Kenshin." Kaoru's words brought him out of his reverie. 

"But your bath…"

"I'll take one in the morning. Really, I promise I'll be fine. Goodnight." She smiled lightly at him, then turned and walked back into the dojo as quietly as she could so as to not disturb her other boarders.

Kenshin remained, quite dumbfounded. He knew he could not force her to take a bath, but if she got sick, he would never forgive himself. Then, without warning, he yawned. Smiling slightly at himself, he turned towards the door. She was right- it was a good night. 

"Hold it Kenshin." His head turned around and his vision picked out the form that rested against the railing of the porch.

"What's wrong Sanosuke?" 

"You had the perfect opportunity, and you wasted it. That's what's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked, very confused. Last time Sano had begun a conversation like this, he had ended up in the river. Kenshin hoped this time it would be different- he didn't want to be that wet again for a while.

"What do I mean? I mean, you could have taken her into your arms and kissed her silly, that's what I mean! If you had, you'd probably be in there, in her room, warming her bed right now, but no!" Kenshin's hope flew out the door. Same conversation. Sanosuke was pushing it again.

"Sano, I think you had a little too much sake tonight."

"I haven't had anything to drink- I was over at Megumi's clinic helping her with a few things. And you're avoiding the subject Kenshin."

"What subject?"

"How is it that you can have this much willpower? I don't get it."

"Willpower for what?"

"To hold yourself back from Missy? And don't lie to me Kenshin. I've seen the way you look at her when you think no one's watching you. You're head over heels for the girl- and you don't do anything but talk to her about the wash, or cooking, or swords. Maybe the occasional weather chat. Other than that, you have little to no contact with her, and you _live_ with her!" Kenshin stiffed as Sano pushed himself from the railing and made his way towards him. He did not like where Sano was heading with this conversation.

"Goodnight Sanosuke." 

"I don't think so Kenshin. We're going to have this out. Why won't you just tell Kaoru that you have feelings for her? Hell, for that matter, why don't you just tell her you love her?"

"Goodnight Sanosuke."

"Are you truly that much of a coward?"

"Goodnight Sanosuke."

"You are! You're that cowardly. You can't even confront the woman you love to tell her. You aren't even man enough for that."

"Sano." Kenshin stopped, his glaring indigo eyes falling upon Sanosuke. "I am less than a man for my sins. A man does not do what I did with so little regard for life. To call me less than a man is not an insult- it is the truth. But yes, if you want the truth, I am a coward. I cannot tell her." With that, he turned and walked back into the dojo.

"You'd better hurry and get over your fear Kenshin- she won't wait forever." Sanosuke sighed to himself. *


	2. Dizziness and Jealousy

Chapter Two: Dizziness and Jealousy

*When Kaoru opened her eyes in the morning, she shifted uncomfortably. She felt hot and dirty. Her muscles ached, and she groaned with the simple effort of pushing herself up onto her elbows. It had been a very long time since she had felt so sore. Shaking the pain away, she smiled lightly to herself and berated her memory. She should have remembered what it meant to practice and then sleep without warming down properly. Why hadn't she remembered?

Kenshin. Just the thought of the redheaded man cast a delicate blush across her pale cheeks. She hadn't wanted Kenshin to worry about her, so she had gone to bed without stretching or drawing herself a bath.

"Miss Kaoru?" A familiar voice called to her through her door. Gasping, she pulled the covers up over her just in time as Kenshin poked his head into the room.

"Kenshin! Get out!" She yelled.

"Oro?" Kenshin wailed, quickly ducking back out of her room. His head ached, and his body was not much better. Strange, it was not her blow that had caused the pain either- it had only made it worse. Finally he managed to gather himself and call to her again. "Miss Kaoru? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine! I'll be out in a moment!" He could tell she was still a little angry about his actions. But that was a good sign. It meant that she was not sick from standing in the rain.

When Kenshin had woken in the morning, he had realized it was still very early- before dawn. But he could no longer sleep. After tossing and turning, and trying to stay asleep just a little longer, he had given up. After rising and dressing, he had crossed the dojo and stood contemplatively in front of Kaoru's room. Was what Sanosuke had said last night true? 

_"You'd better hurry and get over your fear Kenshin- she won't wait forever."_

But he didn't want her to wait forever. And no one understood that! It wasn't that he was frightened to tell her, not necessarily. There was more to it. He was still trying to come to terms with the thought that such a man, beast, as himself should deserve to find the emotion love. And he knew that even if he did finally accept it, that Kaoru… 

"Kenshin?" He shook his head to clear his thoughts and had to fight off a bout of dizziness that came with it. Dizziness? Well, he always felt dizzy in her presence… but this time, it was different.

"Good morning Miss Kaoru." He managed to give her the soft rurouni smile he knew she trusted.

"Kenshin, are you all right?" Kaoru asked, ignoring his smile. He didn't look as he usually did. He looked troubled, tired.

"I'm fine. I was coming to inform you that breakfast is ready. I believe Yahiko and Sano are already there."

"Alright. We'd better go then, before that bratty boy throws a tantrum about having to wait to eat." She sighed resigned. He seemed to be all right she guessed. But he didn't look it, and that bothered her greatly. The two of them walked towards the smell of the wonderful food in a companionable silence, both too polite to speak the troubles that weighed on their minds.

"Hey! The ugly raccoon girl's finally up! Took you long enough, we were going to starve if you didn't show up soon." Yahiko immediately began.

"Why you little ungrateful, lazy boy! I'm trying to teach you the Kamiya Kashinn Ryu style, not to mention giving you a place to live and food to eat and you're going to yell at me?" Kaoru glared at Yahiko and smacked him hard over the head. 

"Calm down Missy! We're just hungry waiting is all." Sano grinned. Kaoru turned to face him, face red with anger.

"You're just as bad Sanosuke! I'm going to-"

"Achoo!" She was cut off by the abrupt sneeze. All heads turned towards the origin of the sneeze. "Achoo, achoo!" 

"Kenshin? Sneezing?" Yahiko asked in wonderment. 

"Kenshin?" Kaoru's anger immediately forgotten as she staggered over to where Kenshin had seated himself while they were arguing.

"This unworthy one is fine Miss Kaoru, that I am." He smiled. But Kaoru was not fooled.

"Kenshin, you don't look well." She told him honestly. But Kenshin could hardly concentrate on her words. His head was swimming with a massive dizzy spell and he was hot and bothered. Even the feel of his clothing against his skin was painful.

"Kenshin's sick? I don't believe it. The great Battousai, brought down by a virus." Sano smirked.

"Sano, why don't you do something constructive, like get Megumi?"

"The fox?"

"She is a doctor, isn't she?" Kaoru snapped. Sometimes Sano was such a stubborn ass.

"Right. Come on Yahiko, let's go."

"Fine." Once they were gone, Kaoru turned her focus back to her sick rurouni. Quickly she sunk down to the floor and reached over. Lightly, she placed her hand upon his forehead, then let it slide down to his cheek. Soft… but so hot…

"Kenshin, you're burning up…" She whispered to him. Kenshin's vision was watery, but he could clearly make out Kaoru's worried eyes. He fought the urge to moan when she pressed her cool hand to his forehead gently and let her soft fingers drag along his feverish skin.

"I'm all right Miss Kaoru. Just a little tired is all."

"You're more than a little tired. Oh Kenshin, I wish you had told me you weren't feeling well."

"I would never want to worry you Miss Kaoru, that I would not."

"Kenshin." Kaoru closed her eyes and let her thoughts float for a moment before reopening them and focusing on the ill man sitting beside her. "Tell me how you feel? What hurts?"

"Miss Kaoru, I-"

"Kenshin, I need to know. Even if it's only a cold, I still need to know what to tell Megumi your symptoms are." Kenshin nodded, head swimming. This was his Kaoru, stubborn and direct to a fault. 

"I'm afraid I am a little dizzy, and I'm hot… and I ache." He grimaced as he gave away his weak points, but his bad mood was banished when he saw Kaoru's concerned but ever-sweet smile and innocent eyes studying him carefully. 

"Alright." She conceded. But there was little more she could say to him- she wasn't a doctor, and didn't pretend to know the first thing about how to help the sick. "Try closing your eyes and resting. Megumi will be here soon." 

But Kenshin had already closed his eyes and slipped out of consciousness. Kaoru watched on, worried that he might not wake again if she took her eyes off of him, even if only for a moment. 

Her dear rurouni was sick… 

)(

"Megumi?" Yahiko called as he and Sano stepped into her clinic. 

"Hey Fox, you around?"

"Coming!" They heard the familiar, deep but feminine voice call to them from the back room. They waited patiently, but when she didn't appear after a few minutes, Yahiko began to fidget, and Sano began to lose his temper.

"Come on Megumi! What if we had an emergency? What kind of a doctor are you?"

"Well, you don't have an emergency, otherwise you would have come in here screaming bloody murder." Megumi smiled a dark side smile as she stepped into the room, a motor and pestle in hand.

"Well, it's not an emergency, but we do need a doctor." Sano grinned.

"Which one of you is sick? Don't tell me- another hang over Sanosuke? Why can't you ever just learn that drinking-"

"Kenshin's sick Megumi!" Yahiko broke through her ranting, tired of being ignored. Megumi's head shot up, her eyes wide and lips slightly parted. Sano narrowed his eyes in jealousy, and then blushed, reminded of how she had looked last night, but managed to remind himself just why they were here.

"Yeah, Kenshin's got a cold. Yahiko and I know it's probably nothing too serious, but Missy, she's got it into her head that it's the end of the world. Mind coming over and taking a look at him?"

"Of course, anything for Sir Ken." Megumi nodded. "Let me get my things." And she quickly turned on her heel and headed back into the room she had just been in.

"Yahiko, I'm going to go help her, you stay here."

"Fine." The boy nodded, his facial lines set sternly. Sano quickly left, and when he reached the room, shut the door behind him silently. He spotted Megumi in the corner standing at a table with herbs and cloths surrounding her. She was packing them into a small bag. Silently he snuck around behind her and before she could turn around, he had his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his chest. 

"Worried about 'Sir Ken' Fox?" His voice was deep and dark.

"Jealous Sanosuke?"

"Very." He spun her around. "Miss Megumi. If you are going to tease me, flirt with me, sleep with me, and profess your love for me, then you had better not dare try to make me jealous."

"And why not? I rather enjoy the darker side of Mr. Sanosuke. Zanza." He glared, and moved his arms from around her waist so that he could grab her shoulders instead. Shaking her roughly, he sneered.

"Don't call me that."

"You're right, because Rooster Head is so much better." She smiled, gazing innocently into his eyes. Then her air supply was cut off as her mouth was crush by Sano's bruising kiss. Megumi moaned and leaned in to actively participate in the violent love that was being sent to her through Sano's lips. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, and she eagerly opened her mouth and began to mingle their saliva. Finally Sano broke the kiss, leaving her feeling vulnerable and naked.

"Sano is fine. Fox." She grinned. Sano couldn't help but smile too. God he loved it when she finally gave in to him. Every time they kissed it was a battle of wills, his versus hers, never stopping until they reached the breaking point and one failed. This time he had won, and that had only made the kiss sweeter.

"Well." Megumi pulled away from his grip. "Not to make you jealous, but I should take a look at Kenshin. I would hate to see him die, and I would hate to see Kaoru sad."

"Yeah. It would be heartbreaking to see something like that happen." Sano nodded, his thoughts lingering on her words. Kenshin, die? Kaoru, depressed? It would be something horrible.

"Did he tell her yet?" Megumi asked as she turned back around to finish gathering her things. Sano moved in closer and wrapped his arms around her waist again. Lightly, he kissed her ear, then made his way down her neck softly.

"No. He's being stubborn again. He's scared."

"Mmmm… Kenshin? Scared? That can't be."

"He told me so last night after I walked in."

"He was up that late last night?"

"I caught him and Kaoru talking on the porch. She looked like she had been practicing with her bokken, and Kenshin had been watching. I stood there and watched them for a little while, and when she went in, I called to him."

"Well. I don't see what he's scared of. It isn't as if she doesn't have feelings for him. She's lovesick over that man, that's what. It's pathetic the way she tries to hide her feelings."

"Don't mock her. You are just as bad."

"You're the one that doesn't want anyone knowing about us!" Megumi accused, turning her head to look at Sano. But she was silenced when soft lips covered hers.

"I just don't want them jeering at us."

"Well, I think that it's still a shame she can't tell him and he can't tell her." 

"Are you two dead back there? Come on!" Yahiko's voice broke their conversation. Sano growled.

"Coming Little Yahiko!" He called, stepping away from Megumi. She picked up her satchel, and both of them left to collect Yahiko.

"Took you two long enough, come on, Kenshin's sick." Yahiko grumbled as they left the clinic for the dojo.*


	3. Of Women and Taxes

Chapter Three: Of Women and Taxes

*Kaoru looked up, eyes wide with relief when Yahiko came running back into the dojo, followed closely by Sano and Megumi.

"You're back!"

"I hear we have a problem with Sir Ken?" Megumi drawled sweetly. Kaoru's eyes darkened, and the smile that had lingered upon his lips vanished. 

"We should have called Doctor Genzai." She muttered.

"But you didn't, so let me take a look." Sano smirked at Megumi's forwardness and ability to take Kaoru's mood in stride, but then became serious.

"Just do your job Fox."

"Megumi, Kenshin told me he felt dizzy, hot, and that he ached. Then he collapsed. I think he has a fever too."

"Sounds like a flu." The doctor mussed as she bent down over Kenshin's body. "Sanosuke, can you carry Kenshin into his room? It'll be easier to treat him if he's in bed. Maybe you can change him into a yukata? He'd be more comfortable."

"Sure." With ease Sano bent down and picked up the limp form of the redheaded warrior. The procession of people followed him as he walked down the hall of the dojo to Kenshin's room. 

"We women will wait out here until Sanosuke is done changing Sir Ken." Megumi stopped herself and Kaoru before they could go in.

"Well, I'm no woman, and I'm going in to make sure Kenshin doesn't die." Yahiko glared and stomped in after Sano, shutting the door behind him.

"He won't die!" Megumi called after him to no avail. "Well, boys will be boys, isn't that right Miss Kaoru?"

"I suppose." Kaoru took her eyes off of Kenshin's door long enough to eye the fox. 

"Oh Kaoru, don't be such a skeptic. Sir Ken is a remarkable man; he'll be better in no time. It's the common flu, everyone is susceptible at one time or another."

"I'm not worried." Kaoru's eyes narrowed as her focus shifted completely to Megumi.

"Oh, I see. You're simply disappointed I wouldn't let you go in to see Sir Ken undressed." Kaoru's faced flushed deep rouge, and her temper flared.

"Now listen here you, you, dirty woman! I may not be the most elegant woman, or the most beautiful woman, or even the smartest woman, but I would never consider something so, so, perverted!" Megumi almost looked shocked. 

"Kaoru, I was simply joking!" Kaoru blinked and took a few deep breaths. 

"Oh. Well, even so…"

"Besides. You aren't really any sort of woman. You're more a little girl really." Megumi snickered. Just as Kaoru raised her hand to slap her, Sano slid the door open.

"He's dressed. You two can stop your fighting now."

"Fighting? Us? Sano, you don't give us enough credit. Miss Kaoru here and I can get along just fine."

"Unless Kenshin is involved." Sano growled. Kaoru looked sharply at him, but made no comment to his harsh tone. Then she stepped in front of Megumi and gave him a large smile.

"Sano, honestly! We weren't fighting." And with that the Assistant Master of the Kamiya Kashinn Ryu style waltzed through the door and took a seat on the floor beside Kenshin's futon. 

"No need to be jealous, _love_." Megumi whispered and giggled as she walked in after Kaoru. Sano stood in the door for a moment, struck with momentary lapse in memory, then quickly raced to sit beside Megumi as she poked and prodded Kenshin.

"Well? Do you know what he has?" Yahiko asked impatiently.

"Just a flu, like I thought. I'll give you some medicine for when he wakes up, but other than that all he needs is rest and lots of fluids and he'll be just fine. The way you three are worrying you'd think he were dying of some new killer plague." Megumi laughed evilly as both Sanosuke and Yahiko sunk into the floor, hoping their blushing cheeks would go unnoticed. But Kaoru remained still, her sight trained on Kenshin's prone form as he lay in a sweaty and uneasy sleep.

"Well, since I'm done here, Miss Kaoru, here is the medicine, you can boil those leaves into tea if you'd like, make sure he drinks it all though, and call me in a few days if he doesn't improve. Sano, would you mind walking me into town? I'd like some help in my clinic, if you're not too busy."

"Sure fox." Sano smirked, very good-naturedly. 

"Yahiko, go with them." Kaoru ordered. Sano's smirk and Megumi's smile dropped.

"What?" All three of them yelped.

"Shh! You'll wake him!" Kaoru glared darkly at them. "I need something for dinner tonight, unless you'd rather go hungry?"

"No, I'll go!" Yahiko jumped up.

"Tofu it is then." Kaoru nodded. Yahiko stood and the three of them left the room as quietly as possible, none wanting to incur the wrath of an angry Kaoru.

After they left, Kaoru continued to sit and stare at Kenshin. It was as if she were in a trance, and her worry kept her captive. Every second she feared Kenshin would stop breathing, or his pulse would stop, or that he would simply never wake from his dreams. It was a sweet agony watching her rurouni as he breathed in deeply, his chest rising and falling ever so slightly, his thin lips drawn into a tight frown, his soft face suddenly hardened with the angles that meant nightmares had entered his mind… never had she worried so over such a small detail.

"Miss Kaoru…" His lips formed the words, the sounds barely traveling to her ears.

"Shh Kenshin, I'm here." She tried to comfort him, to reach him. But he was trapped within the shadows of his mind, in the deep crevices which no light could reach. He did not hear her reassuring words. Kaoru lightly placed her hand upon his forehead and pressed down, feeling the fever radiate heat from his skin.

"Miss Kaoru…" He called again. She looked at him, slightly surprised. Why did he worry about her? She knew he cared… he would never have put up with her for so long if he didn't, let alone save her time and time again from dangerous situations she placed herself in, still…He never expressed his feelings towards her. 

Kaoru reached over for the bowl Megumi had left beside the futon. It was filled with cool water. But she had no cloth. Reaching up, she gingerly untied her favorite hair ribbon and dipped it into the water. Running it across Kenshin's forehead, she hoped it would calm his fever and fear that she had been abducted or hurt. Poor Kenshin. Well, she would take care of him regardless. 

When Yahiko called softly to her from across the dojo, Kaoru looked at the still sleeping man longingly. 

"Don't worry Kenshin. I won't be gone long, I promise. And I'll bring you back something to eat too." Rising, she took one last look at him before she stepped out of his room and shut the door behind her. "Yahiko?"

"Hey raccoon! Kenshin up yet?" Kaoru glared, but after sitting inside all day with a sick Kenshin she felt tired herself, and had no energy left to pound any manners into the brat.

"No, he's still sleeping. But I think his fever's gone down a little."

"That's good. So what's for dinner?"

"Is that all you can think about at a time like this? You lazy boy!" Kaoru yelled in a sudden burst of vigor. 

"I can't help the fact that my stomach's aching because I'm so hungry." Yahiko whined. "Besides. Kenshin would understand, and I'm sure he's hungry too. Plus, we have to put up with your cooking! I mean, you should be thankful we're eating it!" Yahiko never saw the bokken as it swung around and smacked him hard on the head.

"Man, you're an evil ugly raccoon tonight!" Yahiko yelled.

"That's it! Out! Go find Sano and learn to freeload from him, because there'll be no more free handouts from me tonight! If you're so hungry, go get food from him and stop whining about my cooking!" Kaoru yelled.

"Kaoru…"

"Out!" She yelled, her cheeks turning a brilliant red. Yahiko had heard enough to know he had better get out, or else, so he turned tail and ran. Kaoru smiled at herself for her great job. She had finally done what she had wanted to do for a while now, put Yahiko in his place! As much as she enjoyed their constant fighting, now was not a time when she could deal with it. She had too much to worry over right now, what with Kenshin being ill, and the dojo… 

As she began to fry the tofu that Yahiko had left behind, Kaoru engrossed herself in the work, trying hard to ignore the problems that were plaguing her thoughts. But as each moment passed, they lingered longer and more prominently than ever before. As she boiled the water for tea, salty tears began to slowly leak from the corners of her eyes.

Why her? It wasn't fair. Why had her father chosen to give her the dojo? Why not another of his trusted students? Why not a man? Surely the government would have listened to a man if he had asked for more time to raise money for taxes on the land. Surely the government would have understood if a man had told them a shrine was sacred, and that it was a place that should not be taxed. 

But no one listened to her, the Assistant Master, simply because she was a woman. What had her father been thinking? Even in the Meiji Era, women had no more sway in what men did or in the government than before. Nothing had changed for them.

And now she was paying the price. Or rather, not able to pay the price. Even with all of her outside lessons, even with the odd jobs she completed outside the dojo, it was still not enough to pay the new taxes that were being demanded upon the Kamiya Dojo. And to top it all off, Kenshin, the one man whom she drew real strength and courage from, whether he knew it or not, was sick.

Sighing tiredly, Kaoru looked over the dojo. It stood, as it had for so many years, as a symbol of light and peace in the dark and troubled times that had fallen upon the world. But so many failed to see it. Never had she felt more alone than she did at that very moment. But when the fire beside her crackled, she jumped. 

No! She would not go down this easily! She would remain strong, as her family had done for generations, as her father had done, as Kenshin continued to, and fight till the end and beyond. She still had a week to make enough money to pay for the taxes. She would think of something…

Maybe she could send Yahiko away with Sano and Megumi for the rest of the week, no, maybe she could send _Kenshin_ and Yahiko away with Sano and Megumi for a week, and while they were gone work like she never before had and earn the money. She knew it would be too hard to convince any of them to let her work if they were around, but this was her debt, and she could not accept their help this time. Maybe she could work part time at the Akabeko, and perhaps do a few odd jobs for others around town. If she did that, and stinted herself from eating for a week, she might have just barely enough to cover the payments due. Yes, it was a brilliant idea.

"Miss Kaoru?" She gasped and looked up. Through the smoke of the fire she could see Kenshin was standing on the porch in his yukata, leaning heavily against the railing for support.

"Kenshin! You're not supposed to be out here, you are supposed to be inside resting! You're sick!"

"But Miss Kaoru, you will need help with dinner and chores, that you will." He sneezed, and she heard him strangle back a groan.

"Not true! I lived here in the dojo alone long before you came here Kenshin; I'm perfectly capable of taking care of things on my own. Now I want you to go back inside and lay back down! Megumi gave me some medicine, and I've just boiled it into a tea for you."

"Miss Kaoru, I would prefer not laying back down, you will need my help." Kaoru stood angrily, not taking notice that Kenshin's once soft and bleary royal purple eyes had become light lilac and glared harshly beyond her.

"Kenshin! I said inside! You're sick! I won't let you make it worse!"

"So your man is sick is he?" A deep, feral laugh boomed in her ear. Kaoru gasped and jumped back, almost falling into the fire. Behind her stood seven soldiers, all with swords belted at their hips and mean gleams in their dark eyes. *

~~~Oh, **cliffy**! This is a check in **point**… everyone ready to **review**? _PLEASE DO_! Much **love**, Vixen~~~


	4. Past Comes Alive

Chapter Four: Past Comes Alive

*The soldiers looked past Kaoru at Kenshin, trying to decide how to handle him. They noticed he was already weak and would most likely not be able to attack, or keep up with, any of their swords. Then the soldier who stood in front of the formation stepped forward, nearing Kaoru with every step he took, his gaze solely concentrating on her and only her.

"Kaoru, dear, sweet Kaoru. The beauty that the dojo raised. It has been a long time, hasn't it? Too long for me." Kenshin's eyes widened from their slitted anger when he heard the man address his Kaoru in such a manner. Did the two know each other? How? And what exactly did this mean?

"Jensai." Kaoru asked with uncertainty and anger in her voice. "It will never be too long for me. You and your band of soldiers are not welcome here. Leave now."

"Kaoru, you know I think you and I have quite a bit of catching up to do. And you want me to leave so soon?"

"You are no longer welcome here in this dojo. You haven't been welcome here for six years, what makes you think you can come back now?"

"Six years is a long time, and I thought we might be able to patch things up between us. We would be so good together Kaoru. Everyone knew it."

"I asked you to leave."

"Miss Kaoru, shall I take care of these men for you?" Kenshin clipped roughly. He had managed to stand up straight and tall, as if he were completely healthy, and his glaring eyes did wonders in helping the illusion along.

"No, I can handle it Kenshin."

"Hiding him are you Kaoru? I had heard you had a man staying with you, but I didn't believe it until now. How dare you betray me Kaoru?"

"Betray?" Kaoru practically glowed with anger. Kenshin blinked. Was his mind playing tricks on him, or was Kaoru seething with an anger she rarely felt and he rarely saw?

"Betray." The man echoed.

"Jensai, it is you who is the unloyal one here. Now get out!"

"Kaoru, do not think you can take that tone of voice with me young lady! How dare you think you can contradict me in such a manner?" The man roared. Behind him his friends drew their swords. "No, stay your hands, this bitch is mine."

Kenshin's face went ghostly white, and his fists clenched tightly into knots. How dare this man speak to Kaoru like that! He would pay for it with his blood, that he would. Kaoru was a woman, a lady, and she deserved to be treated with respect, regardless of whether or not she knew this man. Kenshin's eyes gleamed lilac, and then a golden sheen bathed them in a blindingly stunning display of pure and unadulterated hatred. 

"Do not address Miss Kaoru in such a manner."

"I'll address the little girl any way I see fit. She is mine after all."

"I am not yours, I never have been, and never will be." Kaoru whispered with a fear etched in her soft voice.

"Miss Kaoru, please stand aside and let me handle these men." Kenshin asked, more demanding than pleading.

"Kenshin, no. They aren't worth it." Kaoru turned around to face him. She was quite shocked when she saw his eyes lit up like golden lights. "Please Kenshin, just leave them be. They'll leave!" She pleaded softly, so that only he could hear her. He looked at her, and suddenly the gold thawed into the softer royal purple of care and understanding.

"Are you sure Miss Kaoru?" She nodded slightly, and gave him a tiny smile. Kenshin felt his heart melt and knew instantly he could not deny her her request.

Once Kaoru was sure Kenshin was himself again, she turned back around to face the men who were hassling her. "Jensai, leave, before I get angry. You haven't seen my swordsmanship in six years, and I guarantee I've improved a great deal. Not to mention Kenshin is a master himself, and if you anger him, you'll be sorry."

"Kenshin is it? As I said before, I've heard that there was a master of swords staying with you Kaoru, and I'm not willing to test his skill, not today. I came to let you know, this is your final notice. Pay the taxes within the next week, or be evicted. It's as plain as the writing on your dojo walls. Or did that dolt of a father of yours not teach you anything but debauchery and whoring?" The man smirked. Kaoru blushed deep red and glared at him murderously. Kenshin, on the other hand, was at Kaoru's side instantaneously. 

"Get out. Now." He growled, his eyes glowing brilliant and eerie shades of fiery dun yellow. 

"Kenshin." Kaoru whimpered in a warning tone, lightly placing her hand on his forearm. The man and his fellow soldiers simply backed away a little. Then Jensai began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Who do you think you are? A manslayer? Kaoru's a nice little whore, I'm sure. But don't get too attached, she'll only be the cause of suffering and pain." He laughed again, this time harder, and began to back away. "Come on men. We have more important things to do than waste time with little tramps."

As the soldiers finally withdrew from the dojo grounds, Kaoru sighed with relief she hadn't known she would feel. It was so easy to pretend to be strong, so easy to pretend to be level-headed to keep Kenshin from making a mistake and becoming his other self, but once that threat was gone, her own anger was barely harnessed. 

"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin questioned, confusion written in his violet eyes.

"Kenshin! You should be in bed!" She yelled, releasing some of her pent-up frustration. 

"Miss Kaoru, that will not work on me right now, that it will not. Sick or not, I deserve to know what that man wanted."

"He wanted the taxes Kenshin, exactly as he said. Now bed! Or else!" She shook her fist menacingly. Kenshin caught it was ease and held it tightly grasped in his own hand.

"Kaoru." She inhaled sharply.

"Kenshin?"

"I must know why that man threatened your honor and reputation."

"He's a bad man Kenshin, evil in his soul. That's his reasoning. Please, let go?"  
"Kaoru…" Kenshin sighed, but let go of her hand. "I will return to bed, that I will."

"And I'll bring you your medicine, that I will." Kaoru nodded brightly. Kenshin looked at her under from under his fiery bangs and felt a pang of sadness. She was not as happy as she sounded. His Kaoru was not happy- in fact; she was very much angry and depressed. What had those men done to her in the past that had caused her to be this way?

As Kenshin padded back to his room and slipped under his blankets, his mind was still spinning. Part of it was the fact that though he had put up a brave front while the men had been there, he was still sick, and the other part of it was that he still could not understand why Kaoru was acting so strangely.

"Kenshin? Here's your tea." He looked up as the young woman entered the room, her hips swaying ever so slightly beneath her kimono and her ponytail swaying behind her head.

"Thank you Miss Kaoru. I am very grateful to you for all the help you are giving me." He tried to shake it off, but her pain was hurting him.

"Kenshin, I want you to know something." He smiled lightly. Finally she was going to tell him what was wrong! "I want you to know that I'm going to ask Megumi to take you and Yahiko for a week. I mean, I was going to ask her if you and Yahiko could stay with her." Kaoru knelt beside him and blushed slightly as she spoke.

"Miss Kaoru, why?" Kenshin shot up. 

"I just needed to get some work done here, and it would be rather hard with you and especially Yahiko around. Besides, you're sick, and Megumi is a doctor. She can look after you much better than I ever could."

"But Miss Kaoru, what if those men return?"

"I'm not a child Kenshin, I think I can take care of myself. How do you think I managed for the three years before I met you when I was alone? I can do just fine on my own!" She snuffed. The colder she was to him about this, the better. That way he might actually want to leave. But she didn't want him to!

"I know that, I do. But please, Miss Kaoru…"

"No Kenshin. I've already made up my mind. I'll be all right. And anyway, if they did come back, you'd still be too sick to handle them."

"I was not too sick today, that I was not." His eyes were hidden by his bangs, and she wished she could see the emotions that he had portrayed in his hoarse voice.

"You were so dizzy you could hardly stand Kenshin, I think that qualifies as too sick."

"I would have been able to hold them off anyway. Miss Kaoru, what is it you are hiding from me?"

"Kenshin!" She stood abruptly. "Why do you think I'm hiding something?"

"Because I know you better than that, that I do. Please Miss Kaoru, tell me what is wrong?"

"Nothing Kenshin." She shook her head in denial. A few tense moments of heavy silence permeated the atmosphere.

"You don't trust me." Kenshin broke the silence. His head dropped to his chest, and he felt it begin to speed up and ache at once. Was this how it felt to have a broken heart? Nothing had ever been this intense before. The thought that Kaoru didn't trust him…

"Kenshin you idiot! How could you even say something like that!" Kaoru finally responded. "How could you? No, how dare you! I trust you with my life Kenshin! You should know that by now!"

"Then tell me what is going on." He whispered. Kaoru stopped yelling and sunk back to the hard, wooden floor, her face pale.

"Kenshin. When someone brings up the revolution, you become quiet and withdrawn. I can only imagine you must be thinking of the past, thinking of everything that happened in Kyoto. Am I right?" He nodded, not sure where she was going.

"When someone brings up Kyoto, I remember my past deeds, that I do."

"Well, when someone brings up Jensai, I feel the same way- like someone is dredging up the past. I don't like to think about it."

"He hurt you?" Kenshin asked her calmly, his inner soul raging. If Kaoru felt as horrible as he felt when he was thinking of the revolution, something had to remedy this. Never should someone so pure and innocent; never should someone he loved so dearly, be allowed to suffer in the same way.

"Yes, he hurt me." Kaoru whispered. She voice became strained, and it was hard for her to breathe. Tears pricked at her downcast eyes, and she avoiding looking directly at Kenshin.

"How?"

"I, I…" When Kenshin saw the tear slip down from her eye and roll down her porcelain cheek, he had the urge to reach up and wipe it away. He did not fight his urge.

The moment Kenshin's soft fingertips grazed Kaoru's cheek; she looked up and caught his eyes. Mistake. Soon she had broken down into a sobbing heap, tiny arms hugging herself as Kenshin's stronger arms pulled her into his lap and encircled her. She buried her head into his chest and sobbed into his gi.

"Miss Kaoru…" Kenshin whispered under his breath. Pulling her closer, he pressed her petite body tighter to his, hoping that in some way he would be able to take her pain and make it his own. "He must have hurt you very deeply, that he must have. And I promise I will make him pay deeply for his crimes, that I will." 

At the dark tone in his voice, Kaoru looked up, sobs caught in a momentary feeling of utter awe. His once deep violet eyes were a light lilac- closer to the gold they were when he was furious. He was bordering insanity at the moment, she could read him so easily. It was time to be strong again, so that her rurouni would keep his inner peace. Sitting up and wiping her eyes, she stifled her last sniffles and put on a lighter expression.

"I'm all right now Kenshin. He never really did very much, I'm just over-reacting is all. Don't be angry."

"Miss Kaoru, it is obvious that he hurt you. You are not one to run, nor are you one to cry so easily. You are the strongest woman I have ever met- I have a hard time believing that if this was nothing then you would not be so affected by that man's return, or his name being mentioned, that I do."

"Look Kenshin. What Jensai and I had a long time ago is over. It never has to be repeated, and it doesn't have to be mentioned. It's over and done with, and nothing can change the past, so let's try to just live in the present, all right?"

"I know the past cannot be changed. But I also know that if you put your past in the back of your mind and bury the memories, they will only hurt you more later. You must learn to accept your past and deal with it. What happened between you two?"

"I don't really care to say." 

"Kaoru." Kenshin breathed, his worry for her overpowering his memory to keep her name formal. "Why is it that you can trust me with your life, but not with your heart?"*

~~~**Hey**! I hope you're all **enjoying**? I wanted to answer a review I got a **while** back. I know that saying 'this **unworthy** one' instead of sessha, or **'miss'** instead of –dono sounds a little **awkward**, but I like to keep my **Japanese** in fics to a **minimum**. It isn't that I can't **write** it, I just don't prefer it. I'm an **oddball** like that! I hope you all **understand **my quirk! Thanks **much**, and **PLEASE REVIEW**! Much love, Vixen~~~


	5. Enter Namida

Chapter Five: Enter Namida

*"Heart?" She flushed deeply and averted her eyes. Just what was Kenshin implying here?

"Heart." He nodded. He knew how it must have sounded, but he truly meant it. Were they not at the very least dear friends? He knew that he loved her, but did not know how deeply she felt for him. And even if he did know she loved him, he knew she was scared to admit it directly. That was part of the reason he was waiting to tell her- he knew she was not yet ready. But the title of friends should at least suffice for now! 

"The last time I trusted someone with my heart I had my heart broken." She finally mumbled.

"Broken?" He knew very much how that felt. 

"Broken. By a man."

"Would this man be named Jensai by any chance?"

"Jensai Tomogei was the son of a merchant who was friends with my father. We used to play together when we were children and his father would bring him into town. But when his father died and he took over, he became different, more cold-hearted. He took lessons at a dojo that was far to the south of here, and when he came back, he was brutal. I thought I had loved him, but he spurned me- not only that, but he spread rumors about how unmaiden-like I was. He ruined my reputation for a very long time. And to think I thought I loved him!" By now Kaoru had long since given up her tears and replaced them with seething anger directed at the man whom had shattered her delicate heart.

"Miss Kaoru, you are neither unmaiden-like nor have a bad reputation. You are the most kindhearted woman I have ever met, that you are." Kenshin gave her an imploring look with his softest violet eyes, then coughed and closed his eyes, fighting away the sheer weight that he felt had been dropped upon his shoulders. And just when Miss Kaoru needed him the most, he had become the weakest…

"Kenshin." Kaoru breathed softly. It was so nice to be complimented in Kenshin's sweet way. He always knew just what to say to make her feel light-hearted. Then she shook her head and frowned. "You should be lying down Kenshin, you are still sick."

"That I am. I will lay down a while longer." He told her, making the move as he spoke.

"Good. And when you wake, I'll have everything set in order with Megumi about you and Yahiko spending a week there." Kaoru nodded smartly. Kenshin shot up again, but instantly groaned.

"No. Miss Kaoru, I have sworn to protect you. How am I to do that if I am not here?"

"I told you Kenshin, I'll be just fine." Kaoru blushed at the worry he showed for her safety.

"Kaoru." Her eyes flew to meet his, and she noticed they hard grown harder, and their deep purple had become a lighter lilac. "Kaoru. I tried to leave once. And once was enough. I do not think I would be able to repeat that again."

"Kenshin." She drew her breath in sharply, and Kenshin was mesmerized by her beauty. Her eyes clouded over with confusion and thought made him tingle with excitement. She was so innocent and pure, such a flower he would never wish to damage or taint.

"Kaoru." He mimicked her. Then he flushed, realizing he had forgotten their positions. "_Miss_ Kaoru."

"Kenshin. I never imagined leaving last time was that hard on you. I know how I felt about it… but why would you leave if it was so hard to do? What would you have done if I had never followed you to Kyoto?"

"I do not know Miss Kaoru, that I do not. I left the first time to protect you. But it seems that I have learned from my mistakes. I cannot leave again, for fear something worse might happen."

"What could possibly be worse than last time?" Kaoru let a small smile slip. 

"I could lose you for good…" Kenshin whispered. Then he realized what he had said and blushed deeply, shamefully hiding his face beneath his burnt-red choppy bangs. Kaoru had caught what he said, and flushed herself with his forwardness. Truth be told, she didn't want him gone either. But she needed to earn money without worrying what he would think.

"Kenshin, it's only for a week. I promise, and you can visit me. I'll be here. I just need time to work, and Megumi can heal you the right way… you deserve a rest after all! You _are_ the only one who does chores around here."

"That's not true! Yahiko and Sano help out a lot."

"Sanosuke? Chores? That's like oil and water!" Kaoru laughed. Kenshin grinned. 

"Maybe. Why don't you just have Miss Megumi come here instead of us going there? She can watch us, and you can work, and I can watch you." Once again, Kenshin blushed as he finished his sentence. He really needed to work on thinking before he spoke.

"I just don't think it would work. Please Kenshin? Do this for me? For one week?" She gave him her dearest, most sincere, puppy dog eyes, hoping they would have some effect on the man.

Kenshin melted beneath her gaze. Her eyes were absolute and adorable. He knew at that moment he had lost. Never could he refuse her, the woman he had come to care for so deeply, anything with her eyes so adamant and pleading.

"Very well then Miss Kaoru. I will stay with Miss Megumi for a week. But only for a week, and I will come by every day to make sure you are safe."

"If Megumi lets you up out of bed, you mean." Kaoru snickered. Kenshin paled. He hadn't thought of that!

"Oroorooro!"

"Now, now Kenshin, none of that. You can't go back on your promise, so you might as well go sleep and get better. The faster you do, the faster Megumi will let you up to see me!" She chirped happily. Kenshin saw that any attempt to change her mind would be futile, so instead of beginning an argument, he lay down on his futon and closed his eyes, wondering how he might escape Megumi.

Kaoru watched her dear, sick rurouni close his eyes and smiled tiredly. She herself did not particularly like the idea of him leaving her dojo, even for the shortest span of time, but he really was being good about it. And when he was sick and dependent on her like this, it softened her heart and made her want to be gentler than she had ever been. Kaoru knew she was not the most elegant of women, or the most refined, but with Kenshin, she always felt like more like a lady. He treated her so well; with such tenderness… she loved him. 

Reaching out, she slowly ruffled his bangs as he slept below her. His fever was down greatly, and his eyes had looked less glazed and more alert when he had been awake. Still… he was, she was sure, capable of hiding his illness if he had to. His soft skin was still covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and his lips were still dry. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Not handsome, or cute, no. Kenshin Himura was beautiful.

As Kaoru watched Kenshin sleep, her mind drifted away. She was so intent upon watching him that she did not hear the gate of the dojo opening, as she usually did. Finally, when a strange voice wafted through the courtyard, Kaoru jumped with surprise. Another visitor? She didn't want one. The last 'visitors' she had had had been downright rude to the point of worrying Kenshin. Not another today…

"Hello? Is anyone here?" The voice called again. Kaoru was forced by honor and obligation to see who was searching for her. Standing and glancing one last time at Kenshin, she quietly slid out the door and through the dojo.

"Hello! Some one, anyone! Please?" The voice implored again. Kaoru narrowed her eyes. It was a woman, and she sounded as if she were frightened. Quickening her pace, Kaoru stepped down the stairs and into the courtyard. Spying what appeared to be the visitor near her gate, she rushed over to her.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

"Yes, please yes! I'm looking for the Master of this dojo… please!"

"I am Kamiya Kaoru, the Assistant Master of this dojo, the one who is in charge."

"Oh please help me then! I beg of you!" The woman fell to her knees, and Kaoru noticed she was hunched over in a strange way, but a heavy cloak around the woman's shoulders kept her from seeing too much of her body. What woman would wear such a cloak? Not even on the coldest nights did women wear such articles of clothing, it was considered bad taste.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked the woman, kneeling to help her, incase she was sick.

"My name is Tangai Fafeiya." Kaoru gasped. This was the wife of an important Imperialist leader! What was this woman possibly doing here in her dojo seeking assistance?

"Are you ill Miss Tangai?"

"No… there were… men…three men, all after me."

"Three men?" Kaoru's eyes narrowed. "Please, let me help you inside the dojo. You look like you could use a rest from the sun, a drink of water, and a friend." The hunched over woman smiled at Kaoru's words.

"Thank you, but I do not have the time… I must get back to my husband- they are coming after him, and I must warn him. But he is a day's journey away…"

"I'll come with you, to protect you." Kaoru instantly volunteered. Her heart went out to the woman who would do anything to save the man she loved… she knew the feeling all too well.

"I'll be able to manage I believe. I have a head start. But, if you please… me daughter…" Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise.

"Daughter?" 

"Yes." The woman straightened her shoulders beneath the cloak, and from the slit in the shroud brought out a tiny bundle wrapped in cloth. Kaoru gasped.

"She was born not two weeks ago. But I fear that if I take her with me, I will place her in greater danger. Please, watch my child for me? A week, that's all I ask…"

"Wa, watch your child?"

"Her name is Tangai Namida. Please?"

"But I… I've never…" Kaoru stammered. She had never taken care of a child so young before. Ayame and Suzumei were young, but it was Doctor Gensai that cared for them the majority of the time.

"Please? I beg of you… I must save my husband, and I need to know that my daughter is safe." The woman's eyes leaked tears as she implored Kaoru to take care of her daughter. Kaoru's own eyes began to feel scratchy and wet as her heart empathized for the woman.

"Alright." She whispered very softly. "Alright. I will watch her for you."

"Thank you… you'll never know what this means to me."

"I have a feeling I already do know…" Kaoru sighed under her breath. Carefully, as if she would shatter the tiny person, she took the baby from the woman's arms and cradled her in her own. "Go, save the man you love, I will keep your daughter safe- I swear my life upon it." The woman, who was so choked up with tears that she could not speak, nodded and quickly stood. She dropped the heavy cloak she had been wearing, and quickly set off towards the dojo gate.

"Thank you… I will find a way to repay you, this I swear." She managed to sob out. "Goodbye my sweet Namida. Blessed child… my daughter. Thank you." And then she was gone.

Immediately after the woman left, the baby began to fuss. She opened her tiny mouth and began to ball loud sobs of tortured pain. "Now, now Namida. There's no reason to cry. You're mother will be back soon." But the baby did not stop crying. Frustrated, Kaoru held the child at arms length and looked at her hard, as if trying to see through her.

"You'll wake Kenshin with that noise! You don't want to do that, do you? He's sick and needs his rest." The baby calmed for a moment, but then began again, just as loud as the first time. 

Kaoru closed her eyes and tried to think back to when she was a baby. How had her parents quieted her? But she had no memories of that time of her childhood; she had tried to block them out since her mother's death had hurt her so. But… what had Gensai done with Ayame when she was upset? He had rocked her back and forth, comforting her with soothing whispers.

"Alright, if that's what will do it." Kaoru nodded. Very gently she brought the tiny child into her chest, one arm beneath the baby, her elbow supporting her delicate head, and her other arm wrapped around for insurance of safety. Then she began to rock her arms back and forth ever so gently, humming a soft tune. The effect was instantaneous. The baby stilled, her crying stopped, and her eyes dropped closed. 

"What a sweet child when she's not screaming." Kaoru whispered, smiling. The angelically innocent girl-child had already captured her heart. "Oh no!" Her eyes suddenly flew open. "What am I going to tell Kenshin?" *

~~~I have decided to keep this on the lighter side… there could always be a little lime, but fluff never hurt anyone as far as I know, and Kaoru and Kenshin make the most adorable couple! Did any notice I have three 'had' in a row? Lol. I just thought that was interesting! Much love, Vixen~~~


	6. Diapers

Chapter Six: Diapers

*Kaoru sat in the doorway to the dojo, half outside, half in, cuddling the tiny baby in her hands. However would she explain to Kenshin that she had suddenly become the caretaker of a baby? She had a feeling that whatever she said would come out very… awkwardly. 

"Hey Raccoon!" Yahiko's form appeared through the gates of the dojo. He was smirking and carrying himself proudly.

"Yahiko. Where have you been? Neglecting your chores!"

"Calm down Ugly! You told me to, and I quote, 'freeload off of Sano for the night'. I was only doing what you told me to!" He sniggered. Then he blinked. Coming closer, he took a very good look at what was in Kaoru's arms.

"Is that… a baby?" He asked in wonderment.

"No, it's a cow. Of course it's a baby _Little Yahiko_."

"Don't call me that!" His face became purple with rage. Then he stopped. "Who was stupid enough to trust you with a baby?"

"Hold your tongue you silly little boy— before I send Kenshin after you!" Kaoru impulsively threatened.

"Aw, Kenshin wouldn't come after me! He'd agree. No one with half a brain would leave you with a baby! Besides, he's too sick to attack a fly, let alone me."

"He's not." Kaoru became a little more serious. "Kenshin's would never let a cold stop him if someone really needed help."

"Kaoru, you've been in the sun too long. Really, whose baby is it?"

"Her name is Namida, that's all you need to know. Now, do me a favor. I need you to go to the clinic and find Doctor Gensai. Ask him what newborn babies can eat when their mother isn't around, and then ask him if he'll find some extra cloth triangles for diapers."

"What! You want me to what? I'm not a babysitter! That's women's work! You do it stupid, ugly, Raccoon."

"Yahiko, I'm not joking around anymore. I want you to go find Doctor Gensai, now!" Kaoru narrowed her eyes, but kept her voice light. The baby that was nestled gently into her chest was beginning to fuss, and Kaoru worried it was because she was raising her voice to yell at her student. "Before she starts to cry Yahiko." Kaoru lowered her voice and continued to rock the baby in her arms.

"You're serious about keeping that wailing, annoying thing huh? Well, I'll go ask Doctor Gensai then." Yahiko shook his head with disgust. A baby in their dojo? Wonderful! Now he'd never get any sleep. It was bad enough that there was always an argument going between either Kaoru and Megumi, or Megumi and Sanosuke; not to mention the forever-awake Kenshin keeping _him_ awake, but now a squealing, squawking baby? Just as he had thought life would settle down. Forgetting his train of thought, he quickly remembered his task and set off at a brisk pace to find the older Doctor for the diapers and advice.

When Kaoru was sure that Yahiko had indeed followed her request, she stood and sighed. How was she going to manage extra work, plus a baby, plus Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sano? Well, she supposed, at least Kenshin and Yahiko would be out from under her feet. And as they left, so would Sano… All she had to worry about were the extra chores for the tax money. Tae would most likely allow her to work in the Akebeko, but what of the child? And would serving for a week be enough to pay the debts on the dojo? Most likely not. Of course, there were always the lessons she taught to her students at their own homes, but that wouldn't quite cover everything either. What was she to do?

"Hey there Missy!" A raspy, male voice whistled through the courtyard on the wind. Kaoru looked up to see Sano making his way towards her on the small beaten walkway that led up to the dojo.

"Hello Sanosuke. What brings you around again? Both Yahiko and Megumi are in town, and Kenshin—" 

"Is still sick. Yahiko told me he was worse. I came to see how Kenshin was doing." He paused mid smirk. "Is that a baby?" Kaoru rolled her eyes irritated.

"Yes. Why is it that both you and Yahiko seem to be doubting your vision today? You have wonderful eyesight, I'm sure, so go with your instincts on this one." She snapped.

"Take it easy Missy! I was just surprised to see you with a kid. You're not really the mothering-type, all right? Where'd you get her?"  
"Who said I wasn't the 'mothering-type'? I'd love to know why no one thinks I'm capable of taking care of a child. I did just fine with Ayame and Suzumei, didn't I?" 

"I'm sure you did. I've just never seen you with children before, that's all. So where did you get her Kaoru?"

"I'm watching her for a friend of mine." Kaoru carefully allowed him to know. Not too much information, just enough to make him think this was a temporary arrangement.

"That's kind of you."

"Weren't you going to check on Kenshin? He's asleep now, but he shouldn't be for much longer. It's always hard to sleep when you're sick. You want to, but your body is so tired that it can't even shut down enough to sleep for long."

"I know what you mean. Last time I was sick I tossed and turned all night."

"Well, as soon as Kenshin wakes up, do you think you could help him into town to Megumi's clinic? He and Yahiko are going to stay there for the next week. At least, I hope Megumi won't mind if they do."

"The Fox mind Kenshin?" Sano snorted. "That woman wouldn't mind Kenshin if he held his sword to her throat and said he was going to slay her." Kaoru smirked at this and frowned at the same time. As amusing as it was, it was also a little too close to home. Megumi truly wouldn't mind… but then, neither would she.

"Good. Well then, I think I'll go and find a place to put this little one to sleep. You're welcome to stay until Kenshin wakes; he's in his room. Yahiko should be back soon too. When he comes in, would you please send him to see me?"

"Sure thing Missy, I'll do that."

"Thank you Sano. Don't break anything." One last warning glance at Sanosuke, and then Kaoru turned her back on him and walked into the dojo. 

Moving into her room, she shut the light screen behind her and placed the sleeping baby on her rolled up futon. When she was sure the little girl wouldn't roll off or awaken, she turned around and surveyed her room. Deciding to place the baby's bed somewhere close to her own, she grabbed an extra futon and a few blankets. Creating a small circle on the futon with a blanket, she effectively had created a barrier through which the baby could not roll off of the soft mattress and onto the ground during the night. Laying the tiny girl down in her new bed, she used her second blanket to cover her, and then sat back on her heels to watch the baby sleep.

"Kaoru?" She could hear Sanosuke's voice echoing dimly through the dojo. Checking to make sure Namida was still sleeping, she left the room quietly and went in search of Sano.

"Sano?" She called.

"Oh, there you are Missy." Sanosuke's wild grin lit the room up. "Kenshin is awake now. He wants to see you." Kaoru nodded.

"All right." Walking through the hall, she softly tapped on Kenshin's screen before sliding it open and entering his room. "Kenshin?" She whispered softly. A deep cough answered her call.

"Kaoru." Kenshin rasped. "Sano said you wished him to take me to Megumi now, that you do." She smiled tiredly at him. He was so helpless for a change… it was endearing to her.

"I do. You sound even worse now Kenshin; it'll be good for you to go with Megumi. Yahiko too. Maybe he'll work off some of his extra energy there." Kenshin nodded at Kaoru's words. There was not much else he could do. He felt ten times worse than he had before, and yet he was still awake and wanting to stay with Kaoru to protect her. But what kind of protection would a sick rurouni be able to offer? Not much unless he was at least on the verge of getting well. Kenshin knew Kaoru had a good point, that Megumi could watch him and his health more carefully. But he also had one… who would watch Kaoru?

"Miss Kaoru, I wish you would let me stay, that I do." He coughed, "But I understand why you wish me to leave. I will let Sano help me to Megumi's, that I will."

"Thank you Kenshin." Kaoru blushed. "Thank you for understanding so well." Kenshin nodded, and Kaoru smiled. "Sano?" She called. "Time for you and Kenshin to get moving if you want to get there by dark."

"Right Missy. Come on Kenshin, let's get cracking."

"All right then Sano."

"Please be careful you two. I don't want anything happening to you while you're getting to the clinic, or while you're staying there. And Sano? Try not to let Megumi get to you? Give Kenshin some quiet while he recovers."

"Come on now Missy! You know me." Sano grinned. "Would I give the Fox the pleasure of seeing me mad? Not likely." Kaoru shook her head knowingly.

"Sure Sano."

"Miss Kaoru, please be careful. I will come to check on you as soon as Megumi allows me up, that I will. I do not want to see you hurt, that I do not."

"I know Kenshin, I'll be careful. Thank you. I'll send Yahiko along as soon as he gets back from his errand. Goodbye!" With that, the two men, one supporting the other heavily, began their journey into town.

Kaoru watched them go with a heavy heart. She already missed Kenshin… Still, she knew she could not have him around, especially since she herself did not plan on being around much. 

"Hey Ugly, I got your diapers." Yahiko came running into the dojo, a package of white cloth in his hands.

"Good. Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I know Kenshin, Sano, and I are staying in town with Megumi for a week. Sano and Kenshin are waiting for me on the road, so I have to go. You sure you're all right here all alone Raccoon?" Kaoru glared.

"Just fine! What did Doctor Gensai say about feeding the baby?"

"Oh yeah. He said you can feed it anything you eat; it just has to be cooler, softer, and preferably not spicy. He said you'd be best off just feeding her milk if you can get it, or broth."

"Alright then, it looks like I've got everything I need…" Kaoru mussed.

"Good. That means I can go. See you later Ugly!" With that, the little bullet Yahiko shot out of the courtyard and down the path towards the village. As Kaoru watched him go, she sighed. Good. Everyone was taken care of. A screaming, blood-curdling screech pierced the silence, and Kaoru winced. Namida was awake.

Running as quickly as she could into her bedroom, she picked up the crying baby and began to rock her back and forth. Nothing seemed to help. Shushing, rocking, nothing seemed to satisfy the tiny girl from her tears. Finally Kaoru could smell something rancid, and she knew the cause of Namida's uncomfort. Laying the baby down on her bed, Kaoru managed to untie the white dress she had been covered in and take her first look at a diaper. So how did she do this? The white, soiled cloth looked as if it were tied on both sides of the baby's waist… 

After much consideration, Kaoru finally pulled the dirty diaper off of Namida and wrapped a clean cloth around her. Messy though it was, at least it was on. The baby had long since gone quiet, probably silently laughing at her, Kaoru thought. After all, she would be laughing at herself if she hadn't had to actually deal with the diaper. How did mothers do it?

Night was closing in quickly, and Kaoru knew she would have to get to sleep soon if she wanted to be up early. She figured she would go fishing early in the morning, and what she did catch, she would sell in the market before she began work at Akebeko. And before Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, or Kenshin would see her. And she would have to bring Namida with her. Who knew how things would go with a child on her hip? All Kaoru could think was that she hoped tomorrow was sunnier than today… she would need the sun to help cheer her up. *


	7. Sacrificing Pride

Chapter Seven: Sacrificing pride

*As the next morning greeted Kyoto, people began to mill around the streets slowly. Businesses that normally opened at the crack of dawn seemed to be slow in commencing with the selling of their goods. Around the town people yawned and apologized, and sleepy children were still too tired to run about the streets as they usually did. There were no busy sounds of any business transactions, nor of anyone calling out in joyful greeting of one another.

To Kaoru, this was a good sign. With a large haversack of fresh fish weighing heavily on her shoulders, her fishing supplies and three shallow baskets in one hand, her bokken tucked into her obi, and the small baby girl in her other arm, the empty streets were a blessing. She had no need of worrying people would take advantage of her in her vulnerable state, and making her way through the streets to an empty stall would be easy. But she had one stop to make first; to be sure she would be allowed to complete her business here.

"Good morning, Mr. Fayue." She smiled brightly at the middle-aged man who stood behind a wooden stall full of scrolls and inkpots.

"Miss Kamiya, what can I do for you this morning? It looks like you're weighted down… is, is that baby yours?" The man's friendly face suddenly became cold.

"Oh, no. I'm watching her for a friend today." Kaoru painted a smile on her face. She could only imagine what the older man had been thinking she had done to get the baby.

"Oh." The man's face lightened. "In that case, how may I help you?"

"Would it be possible to borrow a stand and sell these fish I caught this morning? Preferably a stand near the Akebeko?"

"Well Miss Kamiya…" Fayue frowned at he checked his scrolls. I can see that I have only one more stand left in that area of the market, but it's very small."

"That's fine. I only plan on staying until noon, or until I sell all of my fish. Whichever comes first."

"Well then, go right ahead and set up shop. And I may be over later to buy a few of those fish, if they're big enough."

"I'll save three of my biggest for you." Kaoru smiled and bowed slightly, trying not to fall off balance with her heavy load. The old man returned her courtesy, and then she turned and strode towards the area where her stand would be located.

When she spied the beaten up, old stand, she felt slightly disheartened. _That_ stand? Well, it was better than nothing, and the Akebeko would draw a good crowd to buy. She sighed and gently lay Namida down on the top of the stand so she could shrug the heavy sack of fish off her back. Then she brought out the long, shallow baskets she had been carrying and set them atop the stand. Laying her fresh fish in the baskets carefully, she hoped someone would come along soon and begin to attract attention to her stand. She had only managed to catch thirty fish, mostly using a net as the schools of salmon and trout swam down the river. If she could sell all thirty for the bargain price of three yen a fish, she would be well on her way to help paying off her debts.

"Excuse me Miss, how fresh are they?" A middle-aged woman stopped at her stand. Kaoru smiled. 

"Very fresh, I caught them just this morning."

"And how much for three?"

"Nine Yen." The woman looked shocked.

"Surely you jest! Nine Yen!" Kaoru narrowed her eyes, but bit back a smile. She knew her price was reasonable; it was simply that haggling was part of their culture. 

"Nine Yen is perfect for these fish, they're very fresh, and large. They'll be good eating."

"Nine is too high. They are long, but skinny! There's no meat on those fish."

"No meat! Look at this one! Fat and long. He'll feed two at least, four to five in a stew by himself! Nine Yen."

"The most I'll pay is six Yen."

"You jest! You would rob me that much?" Kaoru pouted. The older woman looked at her and suddenly broke out laughing.

"Alright then. Nine Yen. I won't be accused of stealing." Kaoru smiled.

"Which fish would you like?" The woman pointed to her fish and Kaoru hand them over, wrapped in yesterday's newspaper. As the woman left, more people came to her stand, and within the next three hours Kaoru had soled all of her fish. Namida had cried for nearly the entirety of the last hour of that time, and Kaoru was at her end's wits.

Never before had she had to deal with such a loud, screeching child. What was it about her that Namida hated so intensely? She had spent the last half an hour rocking the child back and forth, shushing her as best she could while dealing with her customers. She had changed her diaper, fed her some warmed milk she had bought from the stand next to her, and still she cried. She had had mothers give her advice, but each time she followed it, Namida cried harder. 

Now, with a migraine beginning, she gathered up her baskets, fishing pole, and other paraphernalia, not to mention the money she had earned, and abandoned her stand. Walking straight towards the Akebeko, she tried to shut out the bloody murder screaming of the child she carried.

"Miss Kaoru?" Kaoru looked down, and saw Tsubame beside her. 

"Hello Tsubame. Don't mind the baby. Is Tae around?"

"Yes, of course. Let me get her." The young girl disappeared into the restaurant for a moment, and then out of the door came Tae's familiar figure.

"Miss Kaoru! What can I do for you today?"

"Tae, you wouldn't happen to need an extra pair of hands for the rest of the week, would you? I could use the part time work, and I promise that I'll keep Namida here quiet in the restaurant."

"Miss Kaoru, you've never wanted to work here before!" Tae jump with excitement. "As it happens, business has been booming lately, and I could use a dishwasher, mine quit just two days ago. Tsubame has been covering for me, but I need her to help serve. And you can keep your eye on the little one while you wash. By the way, how did you come across a baby? I didn't miss a wedding, did I?" Kaoru, put out by both the crying and Tae's quick paced speech, tried to keep face.

"A friend asked me to watch her for the week, I'm still not a bride Tae."

"Just making sure. You never know anymore. You and Mr. Himura could have run off and eloped, and I would never have known!" Kaoru flushed deeply at her suggestion.

"Tae! As it so happens, Kenshin is very ill at the moment. He is in Megumi's care, in her clinic. I think it's just a flu, but when you never get sick the way Kenshin does, it hits you harder than anyone else."

"That's so true." Tae nodded. "Well, let's get you inside and working on those dishes!"

"Alright." As Tae walked in, Kaoru followed her, looking at Namida. "Please Namida? Please stop crying? I know you want your mother, but she'll be back soon. Please just do this for me?" The baby did not stop, yet she did seem to take her fussing to a quieter level. That was enough for Kaoru.

"Here we are. Just sit and wash, it's not too hard. If you need water, you'll have to draw it from the well in the back."

"Alright. Thank you Tae."

"Sure thing Kaoru dear. You need something, let me or Tsubame know!" And the cheerful waitress went back out front to entertain her guests. The bustle of the crowd out in the other room momentarily shocked Kaoru. She had never been in the Akebeko when it was this bad! The pile of dishes that sat beside the washtub made her dizzy, and screaming baby beside her made her head pound harder. Still, she grabbed her first dish and began to scrub. 

"Here Kaoru." Tsubame chirped, adding four more plates and teacups to Kaoru's dirty plate pile. The assistant master sighed. Inside her felt broken and beaten. This work, it wasn't the same as teaching swords. In teaching swords, one not only worked frustration out through the exercise, but also felt a sense of pride and accomplishment when a student preformed a move right. It centered a person and brought them into a meditative state that helped control their tempers and patience. 

But here, working in the Akebeko, she felt little pride. She was neither accomplishing something nor centering herself, and it made her feel old and tired. The things she went through to keep her pride were nearly stripping her of it, she wondered, was it worth it?

Kaoru wished she could slap herself for her thoughts. How dare she think that her dojo, her Father's dojo, his memory and his pride, were not worth demeaning herself? Of course they were! Shaking her head, she noticed that Namida was finally silent. Looking over at the child, she saw that the baby had cried herself to sleep. Finally. Kaoru grabbed another dish and began scrubbing. 

"Miss Kaoru, it is five o'clock." Tsubame called from the kitchen doorway. Kaoru tiredly looked up at her. Five o'clock?

"Really? So soon?" She smiled meekly.

"Really." Tsubame giggled. "Tae said to let you know we can handle it from here, it usually quiets down around now."

"Wonderful. I'll be back tomorrow around noon?"

"Maybe a little earlier, an hour before noon?"

"Alright, an hour before then. I'll see you tomorrow, and tell Tae I said thank you." Kaoru stood, grabbing Namida, who had been giggling at the soap bubbles that floated around the room.

"I will. See you tomorrow!" And Tsubame left the room. As Kaoru repacked her haversack and pulled it over her shoulders, she wearily cleared her throat and shook her head, trying to wipe the sleep away from her eyes. The sun still had another hour before it set, and she had still more work to be done. Lessons to teach.

"Well Namida, it looks like it's time to head on over to the Hiami house, and teach Jebilu. Think you can be a good girl for our lesson?" The baby cooed, and Kaoru quirked a thin smile. "I don't understand. You were so terrible earlier, but now you're such an angel… I'll never understand I don't think. Well, as long as this keeps up."

The walk to the Hiami home wasn't too long, only fifteen minutes or so. By the time Kaoru had arrived, she knew this would be a trying lesson. She could hear the family inside the home—the mother yelling at her youngest children, the father yelling at the mother for raising her voice, and the children were running a muck. Still, money was money.

"Assistant Master Kamiya, you are late." Kaoru looked up to see Hiami Junta, the father of the family and her employer glaring down at her.

"I apologize profusely, Mr. Hiama."

"How is my son to learn the art of the Kamiya Kashinn style if you do not give him proper attention or proper examples to follow?" He growled.

"Sir, I once again apologize. I will begin my lesson now and see that it ends well after it should, for no extra charge." Her words seemed to appease the man, who still grumbled as she walked around him and into the back courtyard, where his ten-year-old son stood, holding a bokken and awaiting his lesson. 

"Good afternoon Assistant Master Kamiya." The boy bowed. Then he smirked. "You're late. I bet Father told you off!" He scoffed.

"You've earned yourself fifty strokes for your insolence. Never speak to your teacher that way again, understand, Jebilu?" Kaoru glared. Time to become tough, and work out her frustrations from the long day. 

"Yes Assistant Master Kamiya." The boy sneered as he began his strokes. Kaoru lay her haversack down on the porch and placed Namida inside so she would not roll off and onto the ground. Then she drew her own sword and began her own warm up exercises. As she did, she observed Jebilu. 

"Throw your hips into your strokes more, you won't be able to carry enough wait to harm an opponent if you don't." She corrected. He sneered and continued as he had been. Kaoru glared. "Very well, stop your strokes and we'll have a sparing match." The boy paled as she spoke.

"Sparing match?" He had only spared her twice, and both times he had been humiliated beyond what he had thought was possible. It was not that she beat him to a pulp, nor that she beat him in public. It was simply a matter of pride that a woman could beat him, a strong boy of an upstanding and well off family.

"Sparing match." Kaoru confirmed. She needed to let the boy know his place today. As much as Kaoru believed in training exercises and workouts with katas, she also firmly believed that if her student was going to take such an attitude with her, then she would need to teach him some respect. She was a woman of more experience and age, which meant that she pulled rank over him at the moment.

"Yes mame." Jebilu stood in the correct position, knowing that if he did not, his consequences would be much worse. Kaoru took her position, and they bowed. 

"Fight!" She cried. Carefully controlling each of her movements, Kaoru waited for Jebilu to take his crazy swings and tire himself out. When he had finally gotten frustrated enough to charge her full on, she turned his weight and momentum against him. Side stepping his charge, she swung her bokken horizontally until it connected with his back, hard enough to make a soft crack and to make the boy cry out as he fell to the ground.

"As I said earlier, if you put your hips into your swings, you'll be able to face an opponent with much more force. Now stand and complete your strokes. I believe you have twenty four left?"

"Yes Assistant Master." The boy, his back and pride hurt, stood and lowered his head while he completed his strokes. Kaoru watched on for a while longer, and when Jebilu only had five strokes to complete, she stopped him.

"That's fine. Show me the kata I taught you last week. I wish to see if you practiced on your own."

When Kaoru left the Hiami house it was late for her. Namida was once again asleep, tucked into the crook of her arm. She herself was sweaty, tired, and exhausted. The day had been long and hard, and she still had six of them left to go. But the payment would be worth it, would it not? She snorted to herself. Of course it would. She was being childish and selfish to be so spoiled about working to save her dojo, and she knew it. 

"Well Namida, we have to go through town to get home, let's stop at Megumi's clinic and visit, shall we? We'll check on Kenshin."

Yahiko and Sanosuke greeted Kaoru outside the door of Megumi's clinic. She saw them as she arrived, and took a deep breath. Then she shrugged her tiredness away and smiled brightly at them.

"Hey look, it's the Raccoon!" Yahiko sneered. Kaoru glared instantly.

"Yahiko, I brought my bokken, don't make me teach you a lesson tonight!" 

"Hey Missy, relax! We're just a little bored is all. The Fox had us running her errands all day, and we've yet to eat."

"I'm sure she's preparing you a gourmet meal though." Kaoru pointed out, slightly put out. Megumi could always afford to eat and feed well, simply because of her job. It hurt that she could never measure up to the womanly standards the Fox set. Kaoru had never felt as though she were graceful, or beautiful. How could she, what with Yahiko always telling her she was ugly, and Sano always complaining about her cooking and not doing her own chores? Both boys complained she had Kenshin doing woman's work that she should be doing. And maybe they were right. Women were supposed to wash the clothes and dishes and sweep the floors, not teach swords. But this was all Kaoru had ever known, and she could and would not change now for them. Still— that did not mean it didn't sting when they made the comments.

"I am indeed Kaoru." Megumi poked her head outside the clinic. "And it is finished. Would you like to stay for supper? I made more than enough for everyone…?" 

"No, thank you." Kaoru could not accept the food, it was like accepting charity on her part, something she detested. "I just stopped by to check up on everyone."

"You mean you stopped to check up on Sir Ken." Megumi smirked. "He's fine. Still very ill, but he should be fine within three to four days."

"Is he awake?" Kaoru asked, her eyes lit with hope. Megumi looked into Kaoru's eyes and paused. Enough teasing, she knew. 

"He's not awake, but you can go in and check on him if you'd like. He's in the last room on the right."

"Thank you, I think I will. Yahiko, can you hold Namida for me? I would hate for her to start crying and wake Kenshin up."

"You still have that baby Kaoru?" Sano looked at her in concern.

"I told you, I'm babysitting her for a few days. Her mother had some sudden business to attend to, and asked if I could help watch her. I agreed. Just hold her. And don't wake her up." Kaoru gently placed Namida in Yahiko's arms, and then dropped her haversack and bokken at the door. Slipping her shoes off as well, she donned inside slippers and quietly tip toed down the wooden hall and into another hall where Megumi kept her patients that were either too ill to go home, or that had need of operation.

Sliding the door open gently, she slipped into the room and shut it behind her. There was only one lantern lit in the room, thus it was very dim. When Kaoru's eyes fell upon Kenshin's prone form she dropped to her knees by his side in worry. Megumi had cut his hair out of its low ponytail, and the burnt orange red silk spilled out about his peaceful face. His delicate features were at ease in his sleep, and his thin lips were drawn into a straight line.

"Oh Kenshin, how sick you must be… I'm sorry you caught this. It had to have been because you were out in the rain with me. I'm sorry…" Kenshin shifted and turned his head towards her slightly. Kaoru gently raised a hand and brushed his bangs from his eyes.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin breathed with a raspy, heavy voice. His body racked with a barking cough, and his glazed violet eyes opened and stared back at her.

"Kenshin." She smiled, but drew her hand away quickly. "How do you feel?"

"Much better, that I do." He whispered, breathing heavily.

"Hmm. I'll believe that when I see and hear it." She joked. He smiled slightly. 

"How was your day?" He asked her. Kaoru's heart skipped a beat. How sweet of him to ask! And he was so sick…

"It was fine. I was taking care of some work, and a few outside the dojo lessons. Nothing too exciting. It is very quiet without you, Yahiko, and Sano of course."

"No one hassled you?" He narrowed his tired eyes. If someone had laid a hand on his Kaoru, they would pay. Though Kenshin had slept the majority of the day, his dreams and nightmares had been filled with visions of Kaoru's pretty face. Sometimes she had been peaceful in them, happy and content, even holding his hand. But in others… in others she had been in trouble, and he had not been able to help her, he had been too sick, or too far away to reach her in time. Still, waking to her face now was the best moment in his long and tiring day, and if someone ever upset her, he would know why.

"No Kenshin, no hassling." She smiled at him gently. How kind of him to ask, to care… "But the dojo is empty without you and Yahiko. I know it's good for my work, but it's so quiet. Get better soon, please?" She begged him.

"I will try, I promise." He smiled. Then his eyes closed, and though he tried to prop them open again, he failed. 

Kaoru smiled at him lightly. Kenshin's sweet mannerisms had brightened her day and given her more energy than she knew what to do with. As she walked back out to the porch and once again put on her sandals and haversack, even the boys noticed her upbeat attitude.

"Kaoru, you looked so tired, and you spend ten minutes in there with Kenshin, and you've got enough energy to power a steam engine. I don't get it." Sano scratched his head. Kaoru laughed and took Namida from Megumi, who was now rocking the baby. 

"Sano, you need to get your eyes checked. I'm the same now as when I went in. I'll see you three later. Good night!" She called. 

"Will you be alright walking home in the dark alone?" Sano called to her. She simply waved to him over her shoulder. He took it as yes, and turned back to Megumi and Yahiko. "So who's hungry?" *


	8. Burn Out

Chapter Eight: Burnt Out

*Holding her hands up to the dim light of the lantern, she examined them to their full extent. They had been rubbed raw, become blistered and burned, and ached with a fiery sting. Every time she closed and opened her fist, she could feel her bones creek as they rubbed each other painfully. Her nails, once a decent length for a woman, were now jagged and short, broken from the rough work they had been put through in the last week. 

Never before, as long as she could remember, had her hands ever been soft. Growing up in the dojo with her father, she had always preformed chores when she had not been training with the bokken. The training itself had already cut and bled her hands until they had become coarse and calloused, yet they had never been so dry and raw as they were from scrubbing dishes and cleaning the floors of the Akebeko. Was it worth it?

She knew it was, deep in her heart and in her mind, but when she was so tired that she felt dizzy and weak, it was hard to continually convince herself of it. Within the past week Kaoru had worked as hard as she could, trying to earn enough money to pay the taxes upon her dojo. In the mornings she had fished and then sold her catch, and then, if there had been time, she had stopped at another fisherman's stall and gutted the fish for his customers. Afterwards, around the hour before noon, she switched to the Akebeko and began washing dishes and scrubbing the floors of the popular eating-house. In the evenings she first stopped by the Hiami household to give her sword lessons, and afterwards she followed it with a brief visit to Megumi's to check on Sano and Yahiko, and of course, Kenshin. So her life had continued on, much the same way. 

But more than Kaoru's daily lifestyle had changed in the last week. She had also had to reform her own person in order to keep up with the demanding tasks that she had to complete each day. Stinting her eating habits had been easy, but she was finding it more and more difficult to keep her energy levels up. Hunger pains had subsided only days before, once her stomach had realized that no matter how it grumbled and whined it would not be fed. And there was also the matter of having to care for the small baby Namida. 

Namida ate from whatever of Kaoru's meager wages could be spared towards personal things. But it was more than just a matter of feeding the child. Kaoru had to have her eye on the child every waking moment, and even in her sleeping moments. Namida refused to give up her crying for hours upon end sometimes, and nights she cried constantly, stealing sleep from Kaoru as she stayed awake rocking and hushing the baby, trying to calm her. 

Luckily, at the moment Namida was asleep in the muted light of the Japanese lantern, giving Kaoru a much needed break. The night outside was chilly; a large drop in temperature had come since the night Kaoru had stood out in the rain with Kenshin. Kenshin… He was so sick, and she missed him so much. He was an enigma that she had not yet come to fully understand. Kaoru knew that she cared for Kenshin; she knew she loved him. She could imagine spending a lifetime of happiness by his side—were he to ask her. And still other problems plagued her. She was so young, was she absolutely certain that he returned her love? No. She was not sure if he loved her in the same way. How could he, always using an honorific? Yet he saved her life time and time again, worried for her safety, and she knew he only wanted to see her happy. Where did that leave her?

Kaoru only wished to keep Kenshin safe from the rest of the world. So many times had he been torn apart by life changing… his childhood, he had confessed to her, had been a confused and tormented era in his life. His training with Hiko had robbed him of normalcy and innocence, and the revolution era with _Tomoe_ had led him to nothing but bloodshed. But he was here now, away from that past, away from his former man-slaying self. No…

As much as she wished he could leave that part of himself behind, Kaoru knew that Kenshin would not be the same man. The legendary Battousai and the wanderer Kenshin Himura were one in the same person; they had simply managed to spilt within themself and live in harmony together. Kaoru knew that the manslayer still and always would lurk within the depths of Kenshin, and she was drawn to his strength in not only admitting this, but in taking it and restraining it. She loved him, both parts, and only wished that she could protect him from ever having to release the bloodthirsty hidden half of himself. She knew that if he ever did allow the Battousai to completely transform him again he would never return to her, out of his shame. How she wished she could tell Kenshin, convince him that she wouldn't care… that she loved him no matter what he had been or what his other part had done out of need.

"I see you're still up." Kaoru was shaken from her reverie and stood quickly out of worry. Until she realized that she knew the voice.

"Sanosuke, what are you doing here this late?" She called to him from the doorway of the dojo. Sano reached the steps and sat down, leaning against one of the large red columns of the archway the led into the house.

"Checking in on you. Kenshin was asleep when you visited tonight, and after you left he woke. Sent me to check on you, to ask if anyone had hassled you today. So, any hassle you?" His eyes darkened slightly. Kaoru flushed.

"You should tell him not to worry so much, I'm doing just fine on my own."

"You know Kenshin Missy, he worries about your safety. And frankly, I do to. What's this I hear about you scrubbing dishes in the Akebeko? Tae and I had an interesting conversation when I was there today for dinner."

"Sano, that's none of your business. I offered to help Tae out, that's all." Kaoru told him firmly.

"From what I gathered, you asked her for a job. Kaoru, I've been here everyday this week around noon, and you haven't been here once. That's six days you've been missing. Kenshin always asks how my visit goes, and I always have nothing to tell him. I keep saying you must have changed your lessons to noontime, or you would be there. But you haven't been giving lessons, you've been working in the Akebeko washing dishes."

"Sanosuke…"

"I'm not done. This morning I was here early enough to watch you packing your fishing gear on the bank of the river. Fourteen fish? And you sold them all, so obviously you haven't been just out catching your meals. Then you go to gut fish? As if that weren't enough, you disappear on me, until I asked Tae tonight and she said you had been in the kitchen washing dishes. So, my question is this: what kind of a gambler are you in debited to?" He smirked finishing his tirade at last, and Kaoru sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I am not in debited to a gambler Sanosuke! Only you would think that!" She growled.

"With good reason. You're building up funds for something, it's just the most likely reason I can think of."

"Listen Sano, I'm not in debt at all. I just wanted to use the time I have alone to earn some extra money. That isn't a crime."

"You're working yourself into exhaustion, it's as plain to me as it was to Megumi when she told me you looked sick after you left tonight. And why do you still have that baby? I know it isn't yours, so whose is it?"

"The baby and my health are none of your business Sanosuke. And I am not working myself to exhaustion. I'm feeling energetic as can be at the moment." Glaring, she moved her hand to her bokken at her waist to prove her point.

"Sure Missy. That's where the dark circles beneath your eyes came from, huh?"

"Yahiko calling me a Raccoon is quite enough, I don't need it from you too, Rooster head!"

"Now wait just a second!" Sano stopped instantly, his pride wounded by the slam against his hair.

"Dear Kaoru, you keep wretched company as far as I can see. This is the second time I have caught you with a man unchaperoned, what am I to think of you?" A sneering voice wafted from an invisible body.

"Who's there?" Sano turned around, darkly glaring into the mists. He punched his hand for good measure.

"So then, my whore has not told her friends of my existence, even after I met her other lover." A man's dark, tall figure appeared through the fog. The outline of the sword at his waist was clear to both Sano and Kaoru as his hand played around the hilt.

"Jensai, I believe I have made it very clear that you are not welcome here on my property." Kaoru directed her stern words at the man. He only laughed.

"It won't be yours much longer, little Kaoru. Unless of course you and I can come to some sort of… arrangement…" Jensai had swiftly advanced past Sano and now towered directly over Kaoru's tired and tense form. He ran a finger down her face, from her cheek to her chin, and then down her throat to where her kimono stopped. 

"Get your hands away from her!" Sanosuke snarled; his face filled with pent up rage. Kaoru could feel the anger radiating off of his body. Jensai ignored Sano.

"If you let me, dear, sweet little Kaoru, make you cry out in pain… if you let me make you bleed, if you let me taste your blood…I might be able to make some arrangements. After all, you are mine, and a man should protect his woman. Let me have you Kaoru, let me take you into my hands and crush that soft, white neck or yours. Let me cut you, bite you, let me break you… And I shall protect you here forever." Kaoru shivered under the mad suggestions the man made, but would not give him the satisfaction of letting him know his insanity frightened her.

"I said don't touch her!" Sanosuke lost his temper and threw a punch at Jensai. The man sidestepped it and continued to ignore him. 

"Well Kaoru?" He asked, smiling gently at her. "Let me have you, and I will let you have the dojo."

"Get away from me, from my friends, and from my home. Get off my property. Now!" As she spoke, Kaoru's voice gained strength, and she ended with a furious tone that made even Sano blink. "I never wish to see you again. If you return here once more, defiling my Father's memory, his name, or his home, I personally will see to it that you regret it."

"Very well." He growled with animalistic depth. "You have until seven o'clock tomorrow to turn in the taxes, and if you don't, I burn this place to ash and throw you into prison. See if your friends stay by you when you live in a cell!" With that, the furious man stalked off, down the walkway and back into the mists from whence he had come.

"Kaoru, what the hell was that about?" Sanosuke regained his temper and glared in her direction. "So that's why Kenshin has been after me to keep close watch on you! He knew that man would be coming back to hassle you! Who was he and what did he want?"

"He was a soldier for the government, as you saw. And he wanted the taxes, as he said." Kaoru replied quietly. 

"He called you his woman! If anything you're Kenshin's woman, even people like Shishio and Enishi knew that! What did he really want?"

"You heard exactly what he wanted Sanosuke. He wanted either the taxes or me. And he'll be getting the taxes." At least, she hoped he would be. She hoped by the end of tomorrow she would have enough money to pay them off.

"But Kaoru, this is a dojo! There is a temple on these grounds, you shouldn't have to pay taxes on the land!"

"Sano, don't question what you cannot change. Look, I'm sure Megumi is worrying about you. Go back and get some rest. And tell Yahiko and Kenshin I miss them and can't wait until they come home in two days." She gave him a sad smile.

"Missy…" A loud wailing cut him off. Kaoru sighed. 

"Namida needs to be changed. I'll see you tomorrow, good night Sano." Kaoru, not waiting for his answer, shut the sliding door behind her and went to comfort Namida.

"Yeah, good night." Sano muttered as the door was virtually slammed in his face. Did she honestly think he could keep this from Kenshin? As Sano made his way quickly back to Megumi's clinic, he shook his head. Why was it that women always tried to hide the truth from their friends? They never wanted to let anyone know their secrets. Or maybe it was just the women _he_ was friends with. Megumi held her secrets, held her feelings hidden deep within her heart. It had taken him so long to drag them out of her, to confront her about her numerous suicide attempts and ask why. Kaoru was the same way. She always tried to smile for them, even when everyone knew she was neither happy nor excited. She withheld everything from them, never wanting them to worry about her well being. What these women didn't realize was that in being secretive, they only made their friends and the people who loved them worry more.

"Sano, why are you in such a rush?" Megumi asked him as he greeted her at the door of her clinic.

"I have to talk to Kenshin, sorry Fox." He smirked lightly as he pecked her cheek and then continued on down the hall until he reached Kenshin's door. He found the Ruoroni sleeping in a fitful swath of sheets and blankets. Shaking him gently, he forced Kenshin to open his eyes and focus.

"Sano?" Kenshin asked. "What's happened?" Instantly Kenshin reached for his sword. Kaoru… something was not right, she was in fear, she was sad… he could sense it. "Where is she?"

"She's fine, back home in the dojo. But Kenshin, while I was there tonight, she was visited by a dirty government slime who she called Jensai." Kenshin's eyes widened, then narrowed, and Sano watched as they became a light violet, hinted with a golden gleam when the light touched them just right.

"Jensai Tomogei." He growled. "Did he touch her? Threaten her?" Sano, taken aback by the fact that Kenshin knew who the man was, hesitated slightly. Then he cleared his throat and began.

"He gave her an ultimatum, give herself to him, or pay taxes. Or she would lose the dojo."

"She doesn't have to pay taxes on the dojo, there's a shrine on the land. It's sacred, the government does not charge for land with such sacred temples on it."

"Well, they're charging Kaoru. Kenshin, some of the things he wanted to do to Kaoru… he said he wanted to taste her blood; he wanted to break her. I sent a punch his way, and didn't even see him move. It was as if he had known it was coming."

"He's a honed swordsman. I had the displeasure of meeting him earlier in the week before Kaoru asked me to come here. He would have hurt her then if she had been alone. I knew he would not leave the matter at that, I knew he would return."

"He won't be back tonight though. He gave her until five o'clock tomorrow. Then he'll be coming back around. Kenshin, Kaoru will be fine tonight, lie back down. I'll go over there and watch out, in case. You may be better, but you're not a hundred percent just yet. Save your strength for tomorrow night, when he does show up."

"Sano, was Miss Kaoru alright? You didn't say whether or not he touched her." Kenshin sat back down on his futon, but did not let his sword fall from his grasp so quickly. He watched as Sano squirmed, and knew that the taller man did not wish to answer his question.

"Well… he didn't hurt her. Didn't even draw his sword and point it at her."

"But he touched her." Kenshin's eyes narrowed again. Sano shrugged.

"His hand might have touched her cheek… that's when I went in to punch him though, so it didn't last long."

"He touched her. He touched _her_… mine…" Sanosuke watched as the wanderer who had become his friend battled between his duel personalities. The Battousai was enraged by Jensai's forwardness and nerve, and Kenshin himself was beyond upset that a dirty man such as Jensai had tried to ruin Kaoru once again.

"Kenshin, you should have heard him," Sano now fed him the lines. Kenshin had just admitted Kaoru was _his_. There was hope yet for the two. "He claimed Kaoru was his woman. He literally told her she was his, and that she would come to him eventually. He asked how long her friends would stay near her if he threw her in jail."

"Sanosuke, stop." Kenshin's voice was haggard and dark. He sounded out of breath and not quite himself. Sano had heard this tone before; it was the forceful voice that came out when Kenshin had pent up rage. Sano knew that if he pushed it any farther, Kenshin would indeed forget he was sick and run to Kaoru instantly. He could not do that, not just yet…

"Kenshin, I'm going back to the shrine, to make sure she's alright tonight. I'll be back tomorrow morning for you. If Megumi lets you out of the house tomorrow and I'm not back yet, come by the dojo and find me." Kenshin, chaining his rage, nodded his head. Sano gave him one last look, then turned around and paced out of the room.

"Sanosuke Sagara, care to explain to me just what you are doing? Probably gambling again knowing you!" Megumi glared at him as he walked back out of Kenshin's room. Sano paused. Then he turned and advanced on Megumi. Backing her up against the wall of her clinic, he smirked evilly. 

"What if I am?"

"You know very well what!" Megumi hissed. "Foolish Rooster!"

"Conniving Fox." He whispered into her ear. Lightly he blew into her ear, then kissed it ever so gently, feeling Megumi shiver below him. Smiling into her neck, he dropped his kisses lower, and finally lifted his head to face her.

"You are more conniving than I will ever be." She breathed.

"And you like it that way." Finally he descended upon her lips, kissing her brutally and tenderly at the same time. Megumi forced the kiss back with just as much energy, and they battled briefly for dominance over one another. Finally Sano moaned and his kisses became more gentle and drawn out. When they broke apart, Megumi began to pout.

"You let me win… you're going back out tonight."

"How do you know that?" He asked confused. 

"You always let me win before you go out to do something dangerous." She whispered, her head titled down so that she could avoid his gaze.

"I'm not doing anything too dangerous tonight. No fights, no drinking, and no gambling, I promise. I'll be back in the morning too. Kenshin will be well enough to leave tomorrow, won't he?"

"Yes. He was well enough to leave today, but Kaoru had told Yahiko that she wanted Kenshin taken very well care of. Sir Ken could do with a break from scrubbing floors and laundry. Kaoru should really being doing that work anyway. Why she forces poor Kenshin to do it I'll never understand."

"You really don't get it, do you?" Sano sighed. He may love this woman, but she was forever criticizing. "Kenshin wants to help Kaoru. He considers it his way to pay for lodgings. And Kaoru doesn't need help teaching; she needs help with chores. That's why Kenshin does it. He doesn't think it's demeaning because he's doing it to repay her for her kindness. He knows she's tired after a long day teaching swords, and only wants to help her."

"Then she shouldn't be teaching swords! She should take up women's work." Megumi scoffed.

"Megumi." Sano growled. "You may be a woman, but you are not a very good one if all you can do is find fault with someone who works in memory of her Father and his honor. Teaching in that dojo is all Kaoru knows, and to strip her of that would be to change who she is. Would you really want that?"

"If it would make her more graceful…"

"It wouldn't—it would merely change her personality. You are her friend because of her personality and character, do you honestly think you could be friends with her if she changed so drastically?" Megumi, seeing that she could not win this argument, cut it short.

"Kenshin will be able to move freely about the town tomorrow." Sano noticed her change in conversation and nodded.

"Good. He needs to see a few things. I'll come for him early tomorrow. Goodnight Fox."

"Goodnight Rooster."

Kenshin lay on his futon listening to Megumi and Sanosuke argue. He had known for sometime, or at least suspected that they had become a couple in private. But their argument over Kaoru's position and his work bothered him. True, it had begun that way, with him trying to merely repay Kaoru for taking him in. But now… he didn't do it just to repay her. He knew that even if he were a freeloader such as Sano she would still allow him to stay. He helped Kaoru because he loved seeing the happy look on her face when she finished after a long day of training Yahiko and walked into the house to find chores done. Making her happy was his first priority, and he didn't really care what it took to make it happen.

And Kaoru was already quite graceful. In fact, she was perfect in his mind. True, Megumi was a woman of breeding. She had been given lessons in how to walk, talk, act, and live as a woman of high status and delicacy. Much the same way his first wife, Tomoe, had been, Megumi seemed the perfect woman. But that was why Kenshin was so attracted to Kaoru. Her wild and carefree style, her friendly and warm attitude, and her ability to fight yet stay true to her morals and not kill captivated him. He was drawn to her innocence behind her strong and loud character. Drawn to the pain of loneliness that he knew she his, just as he did.

So long had he wandered, and never had he met anyone quite like her. She accepted both of him for who he was as one man. She understood his past, yet was able to look past his bloodstained hands and see what he had hoped he would be able to accomplish, that he was repented and still repenting. He only feared that she did not return his feelings as strongly, and that she was not ready to make such a commitment so young. Still, Sano swore up and down that she did love him and that she was ready… perhaps it was time he listened to the fighter for higher? Closing his eyes, he smiled as a vision of Kaoru smiling at him welcomed him into his dreams. *


	9. Lies

Chapter Nine: Lies

*As Kaoru awoke in the hour before dawn, so did the rest of the dojo. She could hear Namida in her make-shift crib cooing happily for a change, and Sanosuke, who had come back late the night before was bumping around in Yahiko's usual room. Kaoru quickly dressed and changed Namida's diaper. Then she gathered what she would need for the day and packed it into her shallow baskets before exiting her room.

"Kaoru, do you know you have no food in this house?" Sano greeted her grumpily.

"I do. Sorry Sano, but I've been incredibly busy lately. I haven't had time to go shopping for any food." Kaoru lied through her teeth. If Sanosuke knew she had been stinting herself, chances were Kenshin would know before noon, and Kaoru did not need him to know anything that had happened this last week. "I hope you didn't drink the milk I have in that ice chest however." She narrowed her eyes. "That is Namida's breakfast."

"No, I didn't touch it. I figured as much. When is that baby's mother going to accept responsibility for her child Kaoru? You're too young to be raising that little one."

"I'm not too young." Kaoru denied. "Her mother should be back any day now. You know, you'll never realize how hard mothers have it." She shook her head.

"I guess not." Sano snorted. "I have to get back, I promised Megumi I'd be there at dawn. Besides, she'll feed me." Sano gave Kaoru one last wild grin and then strolled out the door. Kaoru merely shook her head, and Namida gurgled in agreement.

"Well Namida, it's just you and me now… shall we get going? We'll need to catch at least fifteen fish and sell ten of them." Not really expecting an answer from the baby, she nodded to herself and grabbed her bokken. Shoving it into her obi, she also remembered her haversack and fishing rods. Once everything had been gathered, away she went to the riverbank, where she could catch her fish.

"Sano! Kenshin's up and waiting for you!" Yahiko met Sanosuke as he reached the clinic. "He's practically paced a hole into the floor of the clinic, and Megumi's getting upset."

"Let the Fox worry." He smirked and chuckled to himself. As he entered, he smelled rice and left over stew from the night before. Flavored by hunger, he managed to con a bowl of both from his woman, and then he went to see Kenshin. The worried wanderer had found refuge from Megumi's glaring eyes on the back porch of her clinic, and was just watching the last of the sun rise over the horizon when Sano found him.

"Nothing happen last night?" Kenshin inquired instantly.

"Nothing. I'm surprised I got any sleep though." Kenshin nodded. 

"What was it that you wanted to show me? I would like to go visit Kaoru at the dojo today, that I would." Sano smirked, a fishtail pick in-between his teeth.

"That's what I wanted to show you. When you're ready, we're going to pay Kaoru a visit." Kenshin smiled. "I wouldn't smile just yet Kenshin. We're not going to the dojo."

"Huh?" Confused, Kenshin tried to read his friend, yet failed. Nothing in Sano's appearance or words had made the least bit of sense to him. "I'm ready now."

"Fine. Let's go." Kenshin stood, and the two men gave their regards to Megumi as they trampled out the door.

"You're not going without me you know!" Yahiko yelled and raced after them. Sano was quiet for a moment, then nodded.

"Alright, I guess you've a right to see this as much as anyone does." The trio of men walked in silence down the now bustling morning streets of Tokyo. There were people selling linen and silk, jewelry and jade, potions and other such 'medicines'. Then there was the newspaper cart at which they made a brief stop so that Sano could nod to his pal Katsu, who was dropping off a new political cartoon. Soon they made their way to the street which the Akebeko sat on, and were immediately enticed to look at apples and dates, rice and flour, and tofu and fish. Quite a few people were crowded around a small stand, and Sano stopped them at this point.

"Wait here until those people clear away from the stand." He advised. They pretended to be interested in buying the oranges that were in the cart behind them, only to let their eyes wander to the stand that Sano had pointed out minutes before. People were clearing out now, and Kenshin could make out the form of a woman who was selling fish. Her thin frame seemed familiar, and the hairstyle with the colors in her kimono rang a bell. His eyes narrowed darkly.

"What is Kaoru selling fish for?" He asked Sano. Before he could make his way to the stand to confront Kaoru, however, Sano laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait. There's more. Let's go back over and speak with Katsu for a moment, and then I'll show you something else." Kenshin, very confused, could do nothing more than let Sanosuke turn him around and head towards the newsstand once again.

"Sano, what was Kaoru doing selling fish? Where did she get them all?" Yahiko asked, wide-eyed. He had been in the markets before, but hadn't noticed Kaoru at all. 

"She got up this morning and went fishing. But it gets better, I promise." He spat bitterly. Sanosuke was truly bothered by what Kaoru had been doing the last week, and it was finally beginning to take its toll on him.

After they had stood and spoken with Katsu for nearly an hour, Kenshin began to get frustrated with the waiting. Having been a soldier, he had learned to wait patiently for the right time to move, to strike… but this was very different. This was tied to him so closely that waiting seemed like the last thing he should be doing.

"Alright, let's go." Sano finally announced. It was nearly eleven, and he had timed it just so that they would catch the end of Kaoru gutting fish and the beginning of her working at the Akebeko. 

As they slowly rounded the corner of the street once more, Kenshin's eyes searched for Kaoru involuntarily. It was a natural reflex for his eyes to be drawn to her whenever she wasn't in his sight to begin with. Finally he caught her standing behind another booth. This time, however, she looked worn and tired. Holding a long, thin knife in one hand, and a large fish in the other, she skillfully gutted it, scrapped the scales from the dead fish, and then handed it to the owner of the stand, which in turn gave it to his customer. She was gutting fish? 

"She works there after she sells her own fish." Sano clarified for Kenshin and Yahiko before they could ask. "She only stays there for about an hour, and then she goes to the next job." They watched silently from a distance as Kaoru gathered her things, including a bundle, which Kenshin wasn't quite sure of, and then proceed into the back lot of the Akebeko.

"She's a server at Akebeko? With Tae and Tsubame?" Yahiko asked curiously.

"Not even. She washes dishes and cleans the floors and kitchens." Sano grunted. Kenshin remained silent.

"Why is she doing all of this?" Yahiko asked unceremoniously. "She just wants the extra money, or what?"

"More like she needs it." Kenshin stated. Sano looked over at the red headed rurouni only to find his eyes gleamed with anger. "Because we did not bring in enough money, she needed to take up these jobs to pay the taxes on the dojo." His thoughts soared back to the beginning of the week when Kaoru had claimed Jensai was after the taxes. He hadn't given thought to it then, but now… This was why she had asked Megumi to take him and Yahiko for the week; she didn't want them seeing her working.

"That's what I thought." Sano nodded. "But Kenshin, didn't you say last night that the government doesn't charge taxes on land that holds sacred shrines?"

"I did." Kenshin nodded, his eyes never leaving the spot where he had seen Kaoru disappear through the gates.

"Then what I don't understand is why there is a tax to begin with." Kenshin nodded. 

"True, there's something not quite right about this situation. Saitou might have a few answers…"

"You're not going to talk to the Wolf, are you!" Sano yelled loudly. As much as he didn't like this situation, wasn't there anyone better to deal with?

"I am. Saitou is only down the street from us, and he knows the laws better than anyone."

"I can't go over there with you Kenshin." Sano told him fiercely. 

"Fine." Kenshin nodded. He then turned and began walking towards Saitou, who had already spotted Kenshin and his friends. Sano thought for a second more, then sighed and jogged to catch up with Kenshin.

"Why do you always do everything the hard way?" Yahiko grinned at Sano.

"Because he's Kenshin, that's why!" 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Battousai's group. Of course, you are missing a few, aren't you? No woman doctor? Or that other little girl who thinks she can fight with swords? But I see you're still in company with the riffraff and children."

"Saitou you sneering Wolf!"

"Hey! Who're you calling a kid?" Both Sano and Yahiko protested. Kenshin remained silent, his lips drawn into a thin, straight line.

"Bad day is it Battousai? I heard from a few reliable sources that you were sick… you must still be under the weather then. But not everyone can always be as hardened and skilled as I constantly."

"Saitou." The Wolf's eyebrows shot up hearing the darkness in his rival's voice. "I have come to ask a question of you. Land with sacred shrines on it is not taxed, am I correct?"

"That is right. The government tried to instate taxes, but after only a month they knew the people wouldn't have it, so they revoked the tax." The Wolf answered glaringly.

"And do you know of a soldier by the name of Jensai Tomogei?"

"That boy who thinks he is worthy of manslayer status? Unfortunately, I have met him. The young people these days have no appreciation for what we were Battousai. He claims the title, but he does not have the eyes. Perhaps the heart, but it is tainted with madness. A true manslayer does not allow insanity to cloud his vision." Saitou scoffed with a low, unholy tone.

"You know of the Kamiya dojo outside of town?" Kenshin pressed.

"Where you and your woman live; I know it well." Saitou grinned.

"Then you should be able to tell me whether or not it should be taxed."

"We've been through this, you're getting slow in your age Battousai. No, your woman's dojo should not be taxed, there is a sacred shrine on that land." A silence swept over the group. Finally Saitou growled. "Why do you care for such information at any rate?"

"Jensai thinks he can tax the dojo." Sanosuke informed him.

"Well then, Rooster, I think that Jensai is in for a reprimand." Saitou sneered away from them, but Sano glared at him for the name. "I shall deal with his punishment as soon as possible."

"No." All eyes focused on Kenshin. "Leave him for me." Sano and Yahiko were stunned. Saitou looked pleased.

"Kenshin?" Yahiko asked.

"Yes Battousai, explain." Saitou smirked.

"He insulted Miss Kaoru, he lied to her, and he threatened her, that he did. This is not his first time, and he will obviously not learn from a mere punishment, that he won't. He is mine."

"As you like Battousai. I will still be punishing him for misusing his abilities, and for thinking he could possibly ever deserve the manslayer title, but I will let you have your way with him first. It might be fun to break him a second time." Saitou smiled darkly, then turned and walked away.

"Sano, Yahiko, go back to the dojo and stand guard. I will be there in an hour." Kenshin requested of his friends.

"Don't go doing anything stupid Kenshin." Sanosuke grinned at his friend. "I don't want to have to go and beat you up for losing your head." Kenshin smiled lightly at him.

"I will not 'lose my head', that I will not." 

"Alright Kenshin, we'll see you soon then." Yahiko agreed. He and Sano turned and went walking quickly in the direction of the dojo. Kenshin nodded, then began walking purposefully towards the Akebeko. He strolled into the door, and was greeted by Tae.

"Why, hello there Mr. Himura! I take it you'd like a table for one?" She smiled cheerfully.

"Actually, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I would like to speak to your dishwasher, that I would." Kenshin smiled, and Tae blinked blankly. Then she seemed to understand, and winked.

"I'd nearly forgotten that Miss Kaoru was working for me! Of course you can speak with her, you just go right on back into the kitchen. Please don't touch anything back there though!" 

"I won't." Kenshin nodded and stepped through the sliding door that led to the backroom. There was a great deal of bustle in the room as the chef stood pacing around, preparing food for his hungry customers. Kenshin stepped past him, and past Tsubame, who was gathering plates from the chef. Finally he spotted a frail figure sitting on the floor in a back corner, two buckets in front of her and a pile of rags to the side. He watched her sigh, gather a pile of rags very carefully in one arm, and then reach down for one of the buckets with her free hand. His eyes followed her form as she walked outside through the back door, and then his feet began to move in accordance. 

Outside was much quieter than the kitchen. The day had quickly become gray and overcast, and the bustle of people that were in the streets behind the gate was thinning out as people anticipated rain and moved inside. Kenshin let his eyes wander to Kaoru, who had set the rags down and was trying to draw water from the well. Smiling lightly at her presence, he made his way up behind her silently. As she began to hoist the bucket, he grabbed onto the rope and helped her pull it up; not minding that she wasn't really pulling out of shock.

"You should not be drawing water alone Miss Kaoru, that you should not." He told her gently.

"Ken-shin?" She breathed slowly, as if she thought she might be in a dream. How he loved her surprised and happy look. The gleam in her eyes was only matched by the gleam in his own. "What are you doing here Kenshin?" She asked in wonderment.

"Miss Megumi has given me a clean bill of health, that she has. I thought I might visit you, seeing as I didn't get to yesterday."

"I came by." Kaoru whispered. "You were sleeping. Sano was supposed to tell you I said hello."

"Sanosuke told me a good many things about you, but he did not mention that." He watched Kaoru's eyes narrow.

"Just what did he tell you?" Now Kenshin narrowed his eyes to match her own hard gaze.

"That you have been working very hard this last week, fishing, gutting, washing dishes, training, and such. And of course I heard that you were visited by Jensai last night once again."

"He left without incident. Really Kenshin, Sano shouldn't have told you…"

"Yes he should have." Thunder rumbled deeply, echoing throughout the courtyard they stood in.

"We should get back inside, before it rains. I don't want you sick again, and Namida will cry if it starts to rain."

"Who?" Kenshin asked blankly. Kaoru blinked. Didn't Kenshin know? She bent down and picked up what Kenshin had thought was a bundle of rags.

"This is Namida Kenshin. I've been taking care of her this last week. Her mother had some pressing business to attend to, and I promised I would care for her."

"Kaoru…" Kenshin breathed. Standing there, holding the baby in her arms so gently, Kenshin had his breath taken away. She looked so perfect there, holding the little child. He could imagine it was his baby, their baby, and that they were a family so easily. She would make a wonderful mother. "Kaoru, you're so beautiful." He whispered, momentarily forgetting what he had been thinking before.

"Kenshin." Kaoru blushed deeply. She didn't think Kenshin even realized what he had just said to her. Still, it made her heart beat faster. Just Kenshin's simple words had that tremendous effect upon her. Looking at him standing there in awe of her, his burnt orange hair tied into a low ponytail, his light purple eyes gazing at her, Kaoru felt immensely lucky that she had met such a wonderful man.

Kenshin finally shook his clouded thoughts away and lightening lit the sky up. "We should get back to the dojo Miss Kaoru, that we should." He flushed.

"I need to finish working Kenshin." She told him softly, unable to meet his gaze.

"If Jensai thinks he's going to get tax money from your dojo, he is seriously mistaken. Your dojo lies on sacred land, and there is a shrine that sits there. The government does not tax on such properties. Jensai has been taking advantage of you Miss Kaoru, and I refuse to stand by and let him continue. I will not see you work this way, not now, and not ever again." Kenshin stepped forward to encircle Kaoru with his arms. Pulling her closer to him, he lightly breathed in her clean jasmine scent. "You should never have to work unless you are doing the one thing you love, which is teaching swords. I will not let you break your soul over something that you have no need for."

"Kenshin…" She protested.

"No." He hushed her. "Come now, Sano and Yahiko are already at the dojo, that they are." Pulling away from their embrace, Kenshin instantly missed the warmth and comfort of holding Kaoru in his arms. Still, he kept his hand entwined with her free one, and pulled her back into the Akebeko kitchen.

"Miss Kaoru, were you outside that whole time? I was getting worried!" Tae fussed as they stepped back inside.

"Yes, I'm fine Tae. Kenshin and I were just talking, that's all."

"I'm sorry Miss Tae, but I'm going to have to take Miss Kaoru home now, that I will."

"Oh? Whatever for?" Tae asked suspiciously, winking at Kaoru.

"Yahiko is waiting for a sword lesson, that he is, and Miss Kaoru never breaks a promise." Kenshin told her cheerfully. Kaoru simply smiled lightly as she placed her haversack on her back. Kenshin took her shallow baskets and the fishing gear, and Kaoru made sure that Namida was bundled up warmly for their walk in case it should begin to rain.

"Well then, I suppose I should give you your pay for the week then Kaoru!" Tae smiled cheerfully. She reached into her pocket and pulled out Kaoru's wages. Kaoru gasped.

"Tae, this is too much! I only worked in the afternoons, and I only scrubbed dishes!"

"You take it Kaoru, you earned it." Tae winked "Come back and visit me sometime soon, it will be so empty here without you." Kaoru nodded as Kenshin led her out the door.

Their walk back to the dojo was quiet yet comfortable. They made small talk briefly about Kenshin's health, and afterwards they fell into a companionable silence. So much so did the two wish they could be together that neither could say anything for fear of what might happen when the truth was revealed. It was nearly painful, and still they kept on as if nothing bothered them.

"Kaoru!" Yahiko called when they reached the gates. Kaoru smiled. 

"Hello Yahiko!" She hadn't seen him in two days—both times she had come to visit he had been out. 

"Ugly, you've been shirking your duties as my teacher!" He whined, grinning all the while.

"Just get ready Yahiko, because come tomorrow I'm going to make you regret ever saying that!" She warned him playfully. It was so nice to have her family back!

"So Kaoru, it's nearly five o'clock, what's for dinner?" Sanosuke asked, his voice more worried and concerned than hungry. Kaoru understood what his words had meant.

"I caught some fish earlier this morning. If you'll wait, I'll cook them for you." She muttered, trying to forget.

"Or maybe Kenshin should cook them?" Yahiko sneered. Kaoru glared.

"Are you saying something about my cooking, _Little_ Yahiko?" 

"No, never… Ugly!" he laughed, and Kaoru became red with anger.

"Just you let me put Namida down, and then I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't forget!" She growled.

"I do believe I heard those words yesterday. What a _pity_ she can't really follow through with any of them." All heads turned to see five figures gathered outside the gates. They slowly opened the gate and walked through, never pausing for a moment until their leader held up his hand. "Ah, I see you've once again got the man who thinks he's a master swordsman staying here. I do hope he's not as sick as last time…" 

"Jensai." Kaoru whispered angrily. Kenshin glared, and Sano stepped forward, legs ready in a fighting stance.

"Didn't Kaoru tell you to get out last night? I believe she also said don't come back. What a _pity_ that you didn't listen to her." Sano sneered. 

"All I want are the taxes, or Kaoru, and then I'll be gone." He smirked. "My Kaoru."

"She won't be giving you a cent! You don't deserve any, not to mention she doesn't have to pay taxes!" Yahiko growled, his bokken drawn. He had no knowledge of the situation, but if Kenshin and Sano were ready to fight, so was he.

"And I'm to listen to a little know it all street rat boy? I think not!" Laughed Jensai.

"No." Kenshin spoke up darkly. Sano could see flecks of gold glimmering in them. "But you are supposed to listen to Miss Kaoru. And seeing as you've decided not to, you'll answer to me." * 


	10. Then Claim Me

Chapter Ten: Then Claim Me

*There was a tense moment that flashed between the two men. Kenshin stared hard at the boy who wished to believe he was a man, and Jensai coldly smirked at the old man who thought he was strong enough to defeat him. Both men said nothing, however. Then Kaoru stepped forward.

"Enough. Kenshin, he can't hurt us. He has no power here. Come and help me start a fire for dinner." Sano stood at her words, nodding. Yahiko too, backed off.

"Yeah, come on Kenshin, they can't do anything. I'm hungry." He added. It took Kenshin a moment longer, and then he too stood from his readied stance.

"Miss Kaoru, Yahiko, you are right, that you are. Come, let's start that fire." Kaoru smiled and hugged Namida to her chest. 

"Stop!" Jensai growled. "You think you can just walk away from me and my soldiers? Kaoru, little Kaoru, you don't seem to quite grasp everything yet. You cannot escape me. You cannot ignore me. You are mine!" He screamed hoarsely. Kaoru paused. Slowly she turned back around and started towards Jensai. Yahiko went to hit the man, but Kenshin laid a hand upon his shoulder.

"Wait." He commanded the younger boy. Kaoru now stood mere inches from Jensai, and turned her head up so she could look him in the eye.

"I am no one's, least of all yours. And if I was to be someone's… I would be Kenshin's—or did you never hear that the Battousai had a woman?" She smirked. Then she turned around and began to walk back towards the house. Sanosuke began laughing in the dismal fog, and Yahiko grinned.

"Way to tell him Kaoru!" He cheered. Kenshin, slightly shocked by her words, still managed a smile. She was _his_; she knew it.

"No…" Jensai stood, glowering with rage. His face became a blackened purple, and he began to shake. As his hand drew his sword, he began to laugh mechanically. His soldiers, taking their cues from him, drew theirs as well. "No! Don't you see Kaoru? You're _my_ bitch! You've always been mine! Since we were children you've loved me, and you always will!" 

"I advise you to drop your sword, all of you, that I do." Kenshin told them, watching as Kaoru continued to walk back. She hadn't even turned around at Jensai's claim.

"And you, pretty boy! Or should I say old man? You've corrupted my Kaoru! You've touched her; you've had her! I cannot allow you to live knowing that you had my whore before I!" With that, Jensai finally charged. Yet he did not charge at Kenshin… "But first, I cannot let Kaoru speak to me that way. You will be taught a lesson woman!" 

As he charged, his men did as well. They yelled and waved their swords. Yahiko and Sano caught each other's eyes, and knew what they had to do. They yelled and charged as well; bokken and fists joined the fight.

Just as Kaoru turned around to see Jensai, his sword came down upon her. She let out a startled cry and hunched over, trying to protect the small child she held within her arms. The cool drops of water were ignored, and the innocent cries that Namida had begun to sob fell to deaf ears. The sword instantly crashed down, and the metallic clang it made connecting with Kenshin's reversed blade sword resounded throughout the courtyard. 

As Kaoru looked up to see Kenshin, her breath caught. His eyes had become a dual color, purple tops and golden eyes. The Battousai and Kenshin were both there, both protecting her and saving her. She had always known they were one person, but it was such a difference seeing than only knowing. His face was taught, lips drawn into a thin frown.

"If you harm her, you will pay. No one harms what is mine." He whispered violently to Jensai.

"Will I?" Jensai laughed. "And who will make me? I am a manslayer of the new government, no one can stop me!"

"You are no manslayer." Kenshin growled, their swords clashed again, farther away from Kaoru this time. Again and again they struck. Kenshin was not at his full speed, he was allowing Jensai to take strike after strike and blocking it perfectly. Jensai built up his anger and began to strike more ferociously, viciously slashing across and down, jabbing in and withdrawing quickly. But Kaoru's trained eye could see he was tiring. Kenshin had done this on purpose.

"I am a manslayer! I am the ultimate swordsman!" Jensai huffed. Kenshin narrowed his eyes.

"You truly believe that?" He asked. Without waiting for an answer, he suddenly sped his pace up. It became nauseating to watch as he blocked strike after strike and then went on the offensive, landing blow after blow onto Jensai's sword. Finally, after one particularly hard strike, Jensai's sword clanked and then shattered into two. What was left of the katana he simply stared at.

"No!" Forgetting about Kenshin, he ran for Kaoru, broken sword still in hand. Screaming in rage, he lifted his hand to stab her. But Kaoru stood to her full height and held Namida close to herself. Just as his hand came down, Kenshin grabbed his wrist. The broken weapon slipped to the ground and clattered away. 

"A true manslayer," Kaoru spoke quietly, "Wishes he were not one."

"And a true manslayer does not hurt women and children." Kenshin added.

"Got him Kenshin?" Sano asked. He and Yahiko had finished with Jensai's men moments earlier and stopped to watch their friend in his fight.

"Got him Sano." Jensai, whose wrist was still in Kenshin's hand, dropped to his knees, sobbing.

"Please don't hurt me!" He begged. Kenshin and Kaoru both stared at the man, disgusted. Both knew that certainly no real manslayer would cry at defeat—he would be dead.

"Sano, will you take him and his men to Saitou?" Sano began to object, but then smirked. 

"Fine. But you owe me Kenshin. Dinner at the Akebeko tomorrow night will be just fine, thanks." Kenshin smiled lightly at his friend.

"As you wish."

"I'll come." Yahiko volunteered proudly. He and Sano prodded the policemen to waken and get to their feet, and Sano took hold of Jensai's arm. Dragging Jensai and prodding the others, they made their way out the gate and towards town.

"So Jensai learned his lesson." Kaoru stated quietly.

"He did. And he's in for another one. Saitou promised to punish him for taxing you falsely." Kenshin told her. Kaoru blushed.

"You asked Saitou to punish him?"

"No. I asked Saitou if it was legal to tax you and the dojo. When I explained the situation, he volunteered to punish him. Apparently Saitou did not like Jensai Tomogei very much to begin with, that he did not." Kenshin told her gently. Kaoru giggled slightly.

"I can imagine Saitou volunteering." They stood for a moment quietly, and then Kaoru gasped. "What was I thinking? Kenshin, get inside and out of the rain! You just recovered, do you want to get sick again?" She cried. Kenshin smiled.

"Of course not Miss Kaoru. But I should think you need to come in more than I, after all, you and Namida have not yet been sick, you are more susceptible than I am." Laughing, Kaoru led Kenshin inside. Quickly she changed her kimono and Namida's diapers and blanket, so that the baby would be dry and warm. Then she joined Kenshin, who was building a fire in the kitchen for the fish.

"I'm starved." She confided in him as she sat to watch him. For Namida she had pulled a bowl of milk out of her ice chest and was making an effort to feed the baby.

"For someone who has been stinting herself for a week, you should be." Kenshin told her.

"How did you know?" She gasped. "I didn't say a word to Sanosuke either…"

"Miss Kaoru, I know you better than you may think. And I wish you wouldn't starve yourself, even if you're trying to save money. It isn't healthy." Kenshin frowned at her, but lightly smiled after a moment. How could he be upset with Kaoru? She had only tried to earn enough money to pay taxes so that they could all continue to live together under the dojo's roof. "Miss Kaoru, I wish to speak to you about something." He finally said.

"Okay, go ahead Kenshin." Kaoru told him as she concentrated on Namida.

"You should never have had to work outside the dojo. Giving lessons outside is fine, but you should never have had to worry about having enough money to pay taxes."

"It doesn't matter anymore Kenshin, we don't need to pay any taxes, remember?" She told him.

"Kaoru, there is still a need for funds. Food, clothing, supplies for the dojo… and I know that you like to be able to treat us sometimes." Kaoru flushed as Kenshin spoke. How did he know so much? "You've earned quite a bit of money from working this week alone, but it will not last forever. Kaoru, I feel as though it should be my responsibility from now on to see that you have everything you need. I don't want you to ever worry about money again." Kaoru's eyes shot up and held Kenshin's gaze firmly.

"What? Kenshin, why would you say that?" She demanded.

"I told you, I feel it should be my responsibility. To make you happy, Kaoru." The raven-haired girl sat silently for a moment longer, then stood. Leaving Namida atop the counter, she walked over towards Kenshin. 

"No Kenshin, no. This is my home, and thus my responsibility. You shouldn't feel responsible for anything like that here Kenshin. Besides, you do enough as it is. I know washing and cooking is woman's work, but you do it anyway for me… that's enough! I don't want you doing more than that…"

"And I don't want you doing more than what you love, which is teaching the Kamiya Kashinn Ryu." He told her firmly. She held his gaze, set fast in a stubborn no.

"Hello?" The both of them looked away when they heard voices from outside the dojo. Kaoru picked up Namida, and Kenshin narrowed his eyes. Grabbing his sword, they made their way to the entrance of the dojo and peered out the door. Before the gate they could make out a carriage pulled by horses, and two guards were standing in the rain calling to them.

"Hello, can we help you?" Kaoru called out.

"Are you Kamiya Kaoru, Assistant Master of the Kamiya Kashinn School of Martial arts?" They called back.

"I am!" Kaoru yelled. "Please, come in out of the rain." She offered the men. They grinned, and stepped up to stand under the porch. 

"Master Kamiya, our Master and Mistress would have a word with you." One of the guards told her. She nodded. 

"Would they come in?"

"They would." The guards nodded. Then they turned back out to the rain and grabbed umbrellas to hold over their master and mistress. The carriage doors opened, and out came Tangai Yoshiro and his wife Tangai Fafeiya. Kaoru gasped, and her eyes fell. Arms wrapped tightly around the baby she cradled in her arms, she sighed.

"Kaoru? Why is the Tangai family here to see you?" Kenshin asked confused. Kaoru looked up at him.

"Because I have been watching their daughter for them." She told him soberly. Kenshin's eyes widened, then fell to half lidded and knowing. The couple had reached the porch, and now they all stood in silence. Finally Kaoru managed a smile.

"Tangai Fafeiya, I believe your daughter has missed you greatly." Offering the tiny bundle to the woman under the umbrella, Kaoru instantly missed the familiar weight in her arms.

"My daughter!" Fafeiya cried out joyously. Hugging her child to her chest, she looked happily into her husband's eyes. "My dear, our daughter, Namida." The man smiled sweetly at his daughter as he took her into his arms for the first time.

Kenshin and Kaoru watched silently as the family was reunited for the first time in a week. Kenshin's eyes quickly flickered towards Kaoru, and he noticed instantly that she was hurting. She must have fallen in love with the child… As quietly as he could he side stepped closer to her and allowed his hand to grab hers and squeeze. Surprised, Kaoru looked up Kenshin, but when she saw he was only trying to comfort her, she smiled lightly and returned his squeeze.

"Thank you for watching our daughter." Yoshiro finally looked up. And then, as quickly as his smile had appeared, it dropped and his expression became one of shock.

"Hitokiri Battousai!" He whispered. Kenshin shifted uncomfortably. His red hair and cross shaped scar always gave him away. Yoshiro's wife gasped.

"Sir, you mean Himura Kenshin." Kaoru interjected. The man in front of her nodded.

"I had heard rumors you were staying in a dojo in Tokyo Himura, but I had not known it was the same one my wife had left my daughter in the care of." The man turned to his wife. "You could not have picked a better dojo my dear. Our daughter could never have been safer." Back to Kenshin, the man spoke again. "Thank you for protecting my daughter Himura."

"You are welcome Yoshiro, however it was not me who was responsible, but Kaoru, the Assistant Master at this school."

"Of course." He nodded. "Still carrying your sword Himura? When will you lay it to rest dear boy?"

"I fear I will never be able to truly put it aside." Kenshin told him seriously. "Yet I can now put it to a far better use than before." He smiled a sad smile. Kaoru squeezed his hand, this time she tried to comfort him. He squeezed back, but she noted he did not seem more relaxed.

"Kenshin." She whispered. "You wouldn't be the same man without the sword." Kenshin blinked, then truly smiled at her.

"That I would not Kaoru, that I would not." Kaoru smiled at him.

"Well Himura, it looks as though the other rumor is true as well. So you are settling down with a wife." Kenshin and Kaoru both blushed, but it seemed that Yoshiro did not notice. Turning to Kaoru, he sighed. "Kenshin's a good man, and for him to have chosen you, you must be a good woman. Take good care of him." He smiled. Kaoru could only blush.

"Thank you again, Kamiya Kaoru, for watching over my daughter. Is there anything I can do to repay you for all that you have done?" Fafeiya asked.

"No, no need. It was my pleasure and honor, Miss Tangai." She bowed slightly.

"Sure there must be something?"

"No." Kaoru shook her head assuredly. 

"Then allow my husband and I to at least make a donation to your dojo. Ten thousand Yen for the Kamiya Kashinn dojo."

"An excellent idea my dear." Yoshiro nodded. Kaoru was speechless. 

"Thank you for the honor you do this dojo, Yoshi." Kenshin bowed deeply in Kaoru's place. "We are grateful indeed."

"No, thank you for caring for my daughter, Ken. Besides, I owe you a good deal more; I owe you my life. I would not have live through the revolution without your skills." Kenshin smiled lightly, and bowed again.

"Well, we must be going." Fafeiya told them. Then she and her husband walked out into the rain, boarded their carriage, and drove off into the gloomy night. Kenshin and Kaoru stood silently on the steps of the dojo, soaking in the events that had occurred.

"Kenshin, did she really say what I think she said?" Kaoru breathed.

"She did." He nodded. 

"It looks like neither of us will ever have to worry about whose responsibility it is to bring in funds after all." She smirked slightly. Kenshin, too, grinned.

"I am glad, Kaoru, that you will never have to work as you did this week ever again."

"Still, I'll miss having Namida. I grew so fond of her…" Kaoru's eyes darkened, and Kenshin panicked. All he ever wished was for her to be happy. "Kenshin." Kaoru breathed in deeply and looked back up. Then she began again. "You haven't called me Miss Kaoru in a short while." He started to apologize, but she stopped him. "I like it."

"But it is improper, that it is."

"Tell me something Kenshin." The wanderer looked at Kaoru with question in his eyes, and was astounded by her beauty. Long raven hair tied up revealed her porcelain face, her gentle night-colored eyes gazing deeply into his, her pink lips smiling ever so slightly at him… nothing would ever still his heart quite so much as she did when she looked at him in that way.

"I will tell you anything Kaoru." He vowed quietly.

"Why is it that everyone seems to call me your woman? Am I not my own woman?" She asked interestedly, eyes innocently blinking. Kenshin was caught off guard. He wished he could take her into his arms and hold her tightly, proclaiming that she was wrong, that she was his woman; she was _his_.

" I do not know, that I do not. Perhaps," He licked his lips, "perhaps they see something that we do not?"

"Do they see that you live with me, help me with my chores and shopping?" She asked carefully.

"Perhaps they see that I walk into town with you, protect you from those who wish to do you harm, and am always by your side."

"But I am not your woman."

"You are not." Not yet—his mind screamed at him.

"Still, they all say I am."

"Who is 'they'?" Kenshin was becoming frustrated. 

"Why, everyone. You heard Shishio and Enishi, and of course Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko, and yourself, Saitou, and now even Tangai Yoshiro seem to all think so."

"Myself…" Kenshin whispered. That was right, he did say so during his fight! Feeling like an idiot, he blinked. "Miss Kaoru, I understand that I have offended you, and I am sorry…"

"Stop it Kenshin!" She cried out. "Don't you understand?" Kaoru whispered. "You said it. You said I was yours. You said no one harms what is yours, and you were speaking about me. So then, Kenshin, is it true? Am I yours?" She ended barely in a whisper.

"What if you are?" Kenshin growled, tired of playing games. He could hardly contain himself around her, and she was pushing him over the edge. 

"Then you had better claim me Kenshin, because I cannot wait much longer." She told him pointedly, her eyes sparkling as they caught his. It was all Kenshin needed to hear.

"You're mine." His voice darkly spat before he grabbed her shoulders. Holding her tightly, he looked into her eyes. "You are _mine_." Before she could say anything, he captured her lips in a desperate kiss. Letting his eyes shut, he allowed his instincts to take over. His lips covered her sweet, soft mouth and began to nudge her, begging her to return the love her felt so deeply for her. When her lips gave in and began to respond, he teased her gently, running his tongue along her lower lip, begging for entrance. She accepted, and he explored every inch of her delicate mouth. Their tongues intertwined, mingling and dancing in a passionate exchange.

As soon as Kenshin had claimed her, Kaoru knew she was going to be assailed. Pleased that she could finally open the floodgate of love that she had been hiding from him for so long, Kaoru leaned in and eagerly participated in the violence that had asserted her. Kenshin's mouth, soft and exploratory, taught her quickly. She found herself returning the rough pressure he gave her, and then shivering as his tongue sought entrance. The moment she allowed it, Kaoru believed her knees would give out under the ministrations of Kenshin's frenzied attack. Moaning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her hands in his hair, softly dragging her nails down his scalp. His arms, around her waist, tightened and pulled her closer to him, as if he needed their bodies to be one.

Finally Kenshin let Kaoru go, pulling away from her sensual lips. Their moment of pure bliss and passion had left him more aroused than any he could previously remember. She was his, his woman, his love. 

"Kenshin." Kaoru moaned. Her hands were still running through his soft hair, and her eyes were still closed. She felt lethargic and weak. Leaning in to hug him, she laid her head upon his shoulder. If she collapsed, she knew he would catch her.

"Kaoru." He answered her, knowing she was on the brink of falling. Her soft hands running through his hair left him in a state of heightened awareness, and her scent over loaded the rest of his senses. Finally she pulled away from him and looked him in the eye.

"I have something to tell you Kenshin. I've wanted to say it for a long time, but I've been too afraid to admit it… I thought I might lose you if you found out and didn't feel the same… I love you."

"Kaoru." Kenshin cupped her cheek softly and rubbed his thumb over her soft lips. "I have felt the very same fear. I love you." He confessed. Kaoru smiled at him, and he back at her. Her hand came up from his neck and she placed it upon his cheek, covering his scar.

"I hope I can heal your heart Kenshin. I hope that I am everything you want me to be."

"Kaoru." He sighed softly. "You already have healed my heart. You _are_ my heart." She smiled at him gently.

"Does this mean that you two are getting married?" Yahiko called from the bushes. Then he cried out in pain, and Sano's deeper voice could be heard yelling. Kaoru and Kenshin, blushing thoroughly, laughed at their friends.

"Yahiko, why did you have to ruin their moment? I've been trying to get that to happen for two years now!" Sano screamed. 

"Rooster head!" Yahiko began to jump atop Sano.

"Little Yahiko!" Sano teased back. "Hey, no, not the hair!"

"Well Kaoru?" Kenshin whispered to her, ignoring Sano and Yahiko.

"Well what Kenshin?" She asked confused. He took a deep breath.

"Will you marry me? I love you, and maybe… maybe we could have our own daughter?" His voice ended in a low whisper, and his head was bent down, to avoid eye contact. 

"Kenshin." Kaoru's heart stopped. Never had her wanderer looked so handsome to her. His red hair framing his gorgeous eyes, eyes that shone just for her. His lips, so soft, she knew from experience, pulled into his real smile, just for her. And his offer, marriage and a family, just for her. "Kenshin, yes." She smiled, and Kenshin looked up to see his angel smiling back at him.

Carefully he brought his lips back towards hers, and captured her mouth again. Momentarily he broke the kiss, and managed to speak: "And Kaoru, just because you're my woman doesn't mean you aren't still your own. You can still be free… it's why I love you." Kaoru, blissfully ecstatic about Kenshin's charming proclamation, smiled and laughed. Then she pulled him in to finish what they had begun. *

The end.

~~~I hope you've enjoyed this fic, I worked hard and long to make sure the characters stayed true to who they were and give them life. Please review and rate me, 1-10, 1-worst, and 10-best. I would appreciate any comments made! Thank you for making the writing of this fic worthwhile. Much love, Vixen~~~ Rix13rix@aol.com


End file.
